


How Many Egos Does It Take To Plan A Wedding?

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Discord Replaying [1]
Category: Markiplier Fandom - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism (This is Bim we're talking about), Chaos, Mpreg, Multi, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Temporary Death, Threats of Violence, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: It’s already hard enough to plan for one wedding. How about three? At the same time? Oh boy... Not to mention when all of them decide they can't agree on anything.IMPORTANT EDIT 25/02/20: I didn't want to do this but I don't know what to do next. This story has been Discontinued. There is more content after chapter 9 and I will post it. I have all the screenshots but there won't be anything new chapters after that.





	1. Wedding Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this story come about thanks to a few people on Doctor_Discord's server. I thought it would make a good story, they agreed so I copied over to Evernote. 
> 
> This story is in script format because Im not turning it onto an actual story. That would take FOREVER.

Date: 03/10/19

Time: 12:08 pm

Galli: Morning everyone. You've been busy. This is possibly the strangest conversation to come in half way through. Please don't let Bim eat you Wil. (_Mumbles_) that's possibly the strangest thing I've ever said).  
Silver: Bim is eating me first  
Jim: I wanna be eaten first

Bim: You're third Dark. Silver, WJ and Dark. Then everyone else in ... some order  
Bim: Get in losers we're going shopping.  
Galli: Why did I hear "Get in losers, we're going shopping" in Regina's voice. It's been years since I've watched Mean Girls.

Dark: I want a divorce  
Wil: NOOO  
Bim:** Oh my god. It just got real.**

Jim: Invite me when you divorce  
Wil: Dark, please  
Bim: I'll play the trombone and honk the sadness horn

Jim: I'll bring the popcorn  
Wil: Wait when did we get married?  
Dark: ... Do you not want to get married...?

Bim: THE HUSBANDS WERE UNAWARE OF THE MARRIAGE  
Wil: YESS. MARY ME  
Bim: Now you just gotta divorce. Aww

Dark: Bitch, do you see the ring in my username  
Bim: ALREADY TAKEN  
Wil: Wha

Galli: WHO GOT MARRIED AND WHEN?  
Bim: Dark's giving it to Host so Host can propose to Iplier  
Wil: When's the wedding?

Jim: I have no idea. What's going on.  
Bim: But Hosty Boi needs that  
Wil: KISS ME, DARKY

Bim:** QUICK, GET THE JIM'S**  
Dark: **This Ring is for Wilford. HOST CAN GET HIS OWN FUCKING RING**  
Bim: FINE, I'LL MAKE HIM DO IT

Galli: Make who do what?  
Dark: (hugs Wil and disappears into the void)  
Bim: Make the Host propose cause he's a nervous child

Galli: (_stares in confusion_) This is both hilarious and confusing. I really don't want to get dragged into helping The Host. It could be detrimental to my health (_ends up helping the Host anyway_)  
Wil: WE'RE HAVING A WEDDING  
Bing: What's happening. I'm SO CONFUSED

Bim: **TOO BAD. YOU'RE HELPING ME** (_grabs Bing's hand and drags him outside, towards the car_) YES. A DOUBLE WEDDING. IT'LL BE ADORABLE. WAIT... **A TRIPLE WEDDING WITH THE BOTS**  
Galli: You're not the only one Bing  
Dark: **GETTING FUCKING MARRIED**

Galli: Whose the third couple?  
Wil: YEEEE  
Bim: **GALLI COME HERE. I NEED YOUR HELP**

Bing: WHAT'S HAPPENING?  
Bim: **BING AND GOOGLE, HOST AND DOC, WIL AND DARK ARE GETTING MARRIED**  
Wil: HERE COMES THE BRIDE

Jim: FUCKING ADORABLE  
Galli: What with Bim (_nervously goes with Bim_)  
Bing: I NEED ANSWERS. I HEAR ME AND GOOGLE ARE GETTING MARRIED

Jim: YES  
Bim: YES, COME WITH ME CHILD. I NEED YOUR INPUT AND ALSO YOUR WALLET  
Dark: **A LARGE FUCKING WEDDING**

Bim: 3 WAY WEDDING. BINGLE, DR IPLST, AND DARKSTACHE  
Wil: MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE  
Galli: Why do you need my wallet Bim?

Dark: Who is the bride? Wil or me?  
Bim: Because I'm broke. You're the bride Dark  
Galli: Ok....ay

Bim: GIVE ME YOUR CREDIT CARD.  
Bing: Whose credit card  
Bim: EVERYONE'S

Bing: OK  
Wil: I'LL BE YOUR HANDSOME GROOM  
Bim: (_grabs Wil_)

Wil: (_smirks_)  
Bim: HELLA  
Dr Iplier: YES  
Dark: Bitch you ain't getting mine (talking about his ring)

Silver: (_confused_)  
Bing: MAKE SURE TO SEE FUNKY NUMBERS ON THE BACK (hands Bim credit card)  
Bim: _GIVE ME MONEY DARK. I KNOW YOU'RE RICH_

Dark: **OOO!! DOES ANYONE HAVE A BLACK DRESS?**  
Bim: THANKS (_stuff cards in pocket_)  
Dr Iplier: I DON'T

Bing: MY PERSONAL INFORMATION BELONGS TO THE BIM TRIMMER!  
Bim: AS IT **SHOULD**. DARK WE'LL GO DRESS SHOPPING. IT'LL BE GOOD  
Jim: I'm most in the chaos

Galli: I'm a little broke at the moment Bim  
Dark: **WHO WANTS TO GO DRESS SHOPPING WITH ME?!!!**  
Dr Iplier: ME

Bim: GIVE ME IT ANYWAY. YOU'RE GOING INTO DEBT  
Galli: I can give my input  
Bim: LET'S GO NERDS.

Bim: _GET IN LOSERS WE'RE GOING SHOPPING_  
Wil: Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding  
Galli: (_T__alking to Bim_) I don't wanna go into debt though 

Bim: SOMEONE HAS TO STAY WITH WIL  
Dr Iplier: SEPARATE THE BABEY'S  
Bim: KEEP THEM SEPARATE OR SO HELP ME

Wil: (_being dragged back towards the Manor_) DARKY  
Galli: Just do as Bim says. It might get violent  
Dark: **BIM YOU'RE COMING. I NEED YOUR FASHION ADVICE!!!**

Bim: I WILL.  
Jim: Oh god, chaos  
Dark: (_LATCHES ONTO WIL_) NO ONE TAKES FUTURE HUSBAND

Wil: WEDDING, WEDDING, WEDDING  
Jim: WHAT  
Bim: HOST SEPARATE THEM

Host: Stop it  
Dark: _TRY ME BITCH_  
Wil: (**_latches onto Dark_**)

Host: You can't see him until you get married. Deal with it.  
Bim: COME ON DARK. WE NEED A DRESS. WIL NO  
Dark: (holds onto Wil with his aura)

Bim: HOST WILL YOU POSE TO ARREST DOMINANCE  
Dark: OVER MY DEAD BODY

Host: (_Uses aura to separate Dark and Wil_)  
Bim: YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD  
Wil: (_being dragged_) AAAA

Bim: Byeee  
Dark: (_breaks fucking logic_)  
Host: Stop being dramatic Wil. You will see Dark again, soon.

Bim: oh fuck, there goes the space-time continuum  
Jim: DAMN  
Dark: I SAID TRY ME YA CANNIBAL

Bim: I'M NOT EATING YOU'RE CORPSE MOTHERFUCKER  
Wil: (_Is sad not being able to see Dark_)  
Dark: **YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING EAT ME**

Jim: I'LL EAT  
Bim: **NO YOU'RE GROSS AND YOUR BONES HAVE NO DENSITY**  
Galli: (_Mumbles_) why does it feel ... (_normal voice_) Bim Trimmer you are not eating anyone. Dark don't you have dress shopping to be doing? Well, **get moving**

Bim: DARK COME ON  
Dark: ... ... ...** BIM EAT ME AND I'LL BE GOOD**  
Bim: _GET IN THE CAR. WE NEED TO GET YOU THE FANCIEST DRESS EVER_

Dr Iplier: Yes  
Bim: wha - no. That's not how that works. YOU WANNA DIE BEFORE YOUR WEDDING?  
Dark: IT IS NOW

Bim: I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BE OFFENDED ON WIL'S BEHALF  
Wil: (_Just sitting there_)  
Dr Iplier: I-

Host: Bim, Dark behave yourself. Bing go with them to make sure Dark comes back in one piece. Good Wil (plats Wil on the dead)  
Dark: ... (_groans and gets in car_)

Bing: ok  
Bim: DOC GET IN. WE'RE GETTING YOU A RING WHILE WE'RE OUT. YOU TOO BING  
Host: Behave yourselves. Thank you Bing

Dark: (_LATCHES ONTO WIL WITH AURA AND TRIES TO DRAG HIM INTO THE CAR_)  
Dr Iplier: OK - OKAY JESUS  
Bim: HOST HALP. GET IN

Host: (_uses powers to separate Dark and Wi__ll_)  
Bim: THANKS  
Dark: IF I'M GOING DOWN YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN.

Bim: Shut your rotten ass up.  
Dr Iplier: PLEASE NO  
Bim: You're about to get married you bastard.

Dr Iplier: BIM JESUS  
Wil: (_playing with shooty_)  
Bim: GET IN THE FUCKING CAR DOC. SO HELP ME

Dark: ... (_stares with demon eyes_) what ... Bim?  
Bim: I'M IN THE CAR SHUT UP  
Host: Welcome. Now behave. Dark must come back in one piece. Bing, Dr Iplier stop them from killing each other

Bing: OK  
Jim: I'm confused. Tell me how this ends  
Dr Iplier: HOST SHUT HIM UP OR SOMETHING

Host: Bim, Dark behave yourself or so help me...  
Bim: (_aggressively revs car_)  
Dark: ... OH I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO SHUT UP BIM!!!!

Wil: (_quietly singing_) I killed Santa Clause ...  
Bim: YOU WON'T. YOU BROKEN ASS MOTHERFUCKER  
Dr Iplier: JESUS. BIM CALM DOWN.

Bim: NO  
Host: Just because I'm broken Bim doesn't mean I still can't break you can Dark up. I don't think you really want to find out what will happen. So behave yourselves  
Dr Iplier: TRIMMER SO HELP ME

Dark: (_Glowers with aura spreading_) fucking try me ... second-best TV show host...  
Bim: IF I'M DYING IT'S TO TWO PISSED OFF IMMORTAL ENTITIES  
Wil: (_hears all the yelling_) What's happening?

Bim: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M SUBPAR BUT AT LEAST MY SPINE WORKS  
Galli and Host: Nothing Wil. Don't worry.  
Bim: (_normal voice_) Nothing Wil

Host: Everything is fine  
Bim: It's FINE  
Dr Iplier: Everything fine.

Bim: This is fine  
Dark: ... ... ... I'LL FIX THAT SPINE FOR YOU  
Dr Iplier: This is fine -

Wil: (_Goes back to sitting_)  
Dr Iplier: DARK CALM  
Bim: YOU WANT ME TO SWITCH THE PLACEMENT OF YOUR SPINE

Dark: (_smiles_) Everything is fine hun ...  
Dr Iplier: BRO WHAT SPINE, CHILL OUT  
Host: Dark, calm down. Bim stop it.

Bim: I WILL REMOVE EVERY OTHER VERTEBRA YOU OWN. It's fine, Wil don't worry about it  
Dr Iplier: TRIMMER SIT down  
Wil: (_can see everything Dark is doing_) Dark, if you don't calm down ...

Bim: fuck me  
Dark: GOOD BECAUSE I WANT IT!!  
Bim: I AM SITTING

Wil: (_Tearing up_) Why's everyone yelling ...  
Dr Iplier: THEN CLAM  
Bim: I have no idea

Dark: I'm in the back ... Bim is driving...  
Dr Iplier: Wiiil noo  
Bim: Is everyone in the car, let's go nerds.

Galli: Stop it (_mumbles_) Gods, how am I the only mostly sane one here. (_Normal voice_) Bim, Dark stop making Wil cry  
Dark: I'M WAITING FOR ALL OF YOU  
Bim: Fine. ARE YOU IN THE CAR BING

Bing: EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP BIM START DRIVING. LET'S GO. YES, I AM.  
Dr Iplier: EVERYONE SIT THEIR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT UP. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING ASSHOLES  
Galli: Well, that was fun.

Dr Iplier: Sure -  
Wil: (_still at home...alone_)  
Galli: Let fine a dress

Dark: ... ... (_Opens mouth and shuts it, opening one of Wil's lollipops that he took_)  
Galli: Come on Wil, let's get you ready  
Wil: (_Follows Galli_)

Bim: Alright Dark, we're going to buy you a dress. Bing, Doc, go find some rings  
Dr Iplier: okay -  
Bing: Okay, can they be plastic spider ones

Dr Iplier: I mean -  
Dark: What kind of dress...?  
Dr Iplier: Sure?

Bim: No  
Galli: Wil, do you have a tux or do I need to get Host to write one into existence?  
Bim: A very nice one  
Bing: Ok

Wil:I have a pink one   
Bim: One I can with Bing's credit card  
Host: Do you really want to wear a pink tux to your wedding?

Dark: Ooo!!! What colour scheme though?  
Host: (Over group FaceTime using Bing) This should have been decided before everyone left  
Bim: Oh fuck, good question

Wil: Yes  
Bim: Um... PASTEL BLACK  
Wil: I don't care if people stare.

Galli: Okay. That's good  
Dark: I can work with that...  
Bim: Okie neat, lets go (_Runs off_)

Galli: I so Will  
Will: I'm excited  
Dark: ... I'm gonna go browse! Bim you're

Host: Who else is here to help us get ready or did everyone leave to help Dark with dress shopping?  
Trimmer: Or to find rings  
Dr Iplier: Yeah

Trimmer: at my insistence  
Galli: Find rings at Trimmer's insistence  
Dark: Good!! (_Drags Trimmer to dress department_)

Trimmer: VIA BING'S CREDIT CARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently don't have a computer so I have to use my phone and a LOT of screen shots. So far this story, well the script for this story is 16 HAND WRITTEN PAGES.
> 
> Only half of the current story has bold words because it didn't transfer from EverNote correctly. I'll try and get the rest of the chapter up soon.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Bim, Bing and Dr Iplier go dress shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split chapter 1 up into two chapter because it was already long enough. Note, it only says "Trimmer" instead of "Bim" because my phone HATES his name for some reason.

Date: 03/10/19   
Time: 1:48 pm

Bim: VIA BING'S CREDIT CARD  
Bing: Guys I found a ring. Its perfect, Dark you should buy it with my credit card (add a picture of spider Ring)  
Bim: (_Immediately begins talking about fashion_) YES. NO BING (_talking about the spider ring_)  
Dark: Well! Show it to me

Will: Don't I need a ring for Dark  
Galli: Will who else is here to help us (left shoulder makes a strange popping sound). Yes, you do (_sees pink the ring Will found_). That one is good. Send it to Bing so he can buy it. You're not getting anywhere near the shops.

Bing: Bim gas my credit card and all personal information. I can't buy anything anymore  
Bim: Yeah  
Dr Iplier: Why-

Bim: Because he sold his soul to me  
Galli: I wasn't aware robots had souls (_to Will_) send it to Bing who can show it to Bim to so he can buy it  
Dark: I found a dress! Now opinions  
Dr Iplier: Why-

Bing: DARK, BUY THIS RING NOW. THIS IS YOUR RING. IT'S NOT A RING ITS FAKE TEETH. YOU AREN'T GETTING RING'S YOU'RE GETTING TEETH (insert picture of pink teeth)  
Dark: how does it look (wearing a black dress) (insert picture of black dress)  
Galli and The Host: NO BING

Dark: No Bing  
Bim: WHY IS BING ALLOWED TO HAVE A CREDIT CARD?  
Dark: I already have fangs

Will: The dress, not the teeth  
Bing: **GET THE TEETH, GET THE TEETH, GET THE TEETH**  
Dark: NO!! (taps cane hard against the ground to get his point. Bing pouts)

Bim: I've already have teeth. No, I have an excess of teeth  
Dr Iplier: Bing, just get then yourself-  
Trimmer: it's pretty I enjoy the floweriness (talking about Dark's dress)

Host: NO. Do I have to restrain you (_raises an eyebrow_). Just because I'm with Will does not mean I cannot and will not. (_To Dark_) Yes it does look nice  
Dark: I'M GETTING THIS DRESS AND IT'S FINAL  
Galli: (talking about Dark's dress) It suits you

Will: (To Galli and Host) What else do I need  
Galli: you have a ring and a suit. I'm not sure what else  
Bim: Um. We still need flowers perhaps

Will: THE CAKE  
Dr Iplier: **more coffee please I'm running out**  
Bim: YES

Bing: (_to Dark_) I WILL FIND BLACK FLOWERS FOR YOU  
Dark: Ooh yeah a bouquet (_insert picture of flowers_)  
Bim: I'll grab one

Host: Doctor, make sure they don't go overboard  
Dr Iplier: Will do  
Bim: I'll get some coffee and decorations

Dark: **WAIT I NEED FUCKING HEELS TO MATCH THE GLOVES**  
Bim: **HEELS. YES**  
Host: Thanks dear

Will: (_talking about the cake_) ONE WITH LOT OF ICING. SUGAR  
Trimmer: YES  
Dr Iplier: JUESE-

Dark: I WANT A CHOCOLATE CAME  
Galli: (_Calls Lynn_) We're apparently planning a wedding and I'm one of the only sane ones here. Well, mostly sane.  
Lynn:** It's chaos**

Galli: It is. Lynn, could you please help me, Will and the Host (_Lynn soon arrives and is quickly filled in_)  
Lynn: Is there anything we've missed  
Bing: What do I do now?

Dark: BIM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME FIND HEELS AND GLOVES  
Will: Hmm vanilla (_referring to cake_)  
Dr Iplier: BIM MAKE THE CAKE AND MAKE THE HOST HIS COOKIES

Trimmer: Yes, I'll make the cake. FINE, I'll make the Host cookies.  
Lynn: Do we have wedding colours? Venue?  
Dr Iplier: OKAY COOL, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAN BAKE

Trimmer: OKAY HOLD ON. HOST'S YELLING AT ME. PASTEL BLACK. Let's get those damn heels  
Galli: Bim. Seriously why did no one think this through? Dark, Will do you have a specific venue in mind?  
Dr Iplier: BING YOU SHOULD GET GOOGLE FLOWERS

Bing: I SHOULD  
Dark: It's a THREE WAY WEDDING  
Host: The wedding colours are pastel black and pink

Will: Where's the wedding … hmm  
Lynn: I fucking got you  
Dr Iplier: PASTEL BLACK IS HRAY THOUG-

Host: Where do you want the wedding?  
Trimmer: _PASTEL BLACK_  
Galli: Has anyone seen Google?

Dr Iplier: No-  
Mom Jim: Nope  
Trimmer: Google's dead. OOO WHAT

Galli: Oh dear… we can't have a triple wedding without one of the couples  
Bing: GOOGLE'S WHAT  
Jim: This is great

Bim: I DUNNO  
Will: GOOGLE NOOOO  
Host: Nothing is wrong with Google. Don't worry Bing

Dr Iplier: He's not dead, stopping scaring the poor bot  
Will: My Heart  
Dark: I'll just look at heels and gloves on my own (walks off to look at heels and gloves)

Galli: He's in his office. Doctor, go help Dark find gloves and heels  
Dr Iplier: Aw, Dark. I'll look with you  
Trimmer: (_cartwheels over to Dark and Dr Iplier_)

Will: This is really stressful  
Dr Iplier: (_Grumbles about Bim_) show off  
Galli: (to Will) Yes, it is stressful

Dr Iplier: Bim, I swear - okay, anyway, Dark, what did you have in mind  
Galli: Lynn - Dark and Will, Bing and the Google's, The Host and Dr Iplier are getting marriage  
Trimmer: Yeah

Host: Bim Trimmer, stop it and help Dark  
Dr Iplier: Yes, please do  
Bim: OkAy. What are we looking at

Dark: (_walks over to heels_)  
Dr Iplier: Gloves and heels  
Trimmer: Well, I know

Host: (_Is panicking_)  
Galli: Host calm down  
Dark: Well we need glove and heels to match the dress

Trimmer: Anything particular in mind  
Dark: Maybe a darker black  
Will: (_is panicking_)

  
Dr Iplier: Will, are you okay - wait I'm not there  
Will: (_still panicking_)  
Trimmer: We should do some like, lace forearm length gloves

  
Host: Wilford, calm yourself. Panicking will not help  
Will. Okay oh  
Dark: Oooo I'll look

  
Bim: Yeah  
Host: (_listing things off on his fingers_) Venue is sorted, colours for the wedding is sorted and clothes for Will are sorted … The Host doesn't have anything to wear.  
Galli: Whose wearing the dress and whose wearing the tux. The Host or the Doctor. Host, calm down. Breath.

  
Bim: OOoOooO  
Dr Iplier: Uh…I uh… I don't know-  
Host: Doc do you want to wear a tux

  
Dr Iplier: Uh- I mean, you can  
Trimmer: If Host wears a dress, I'm taking pictures. He'd look great  
Mom Jim: I'm gonna wear BOTH

  
Dark: Okay just need shoes  
Trimmer: (_front flips to heels_)

Dr Iplier: I CAN'T DO THAT. I'D DIE  
Host: Wha-  
Dr Iplier: Nothing-

Will: What, I'm wearing in this pic  
Dark: BIM STOP BEING A SHOWOFF  
Host: Calm down Dark

Trimmer: I'M SORRY. NOW GET SOME HEELS  
Dr Iplier: Okay-  
Will: CHAOS

Dr Iplier: Yup  
Trimmer: Host wear a dress. Please  
Host. Alright. If the Host must

Trimmer: YAY, YAY  
Dr Iplier: Hell fucking yes  
Will: Wait, can I wear a dress?

Trimmer: Someone has to draw that please I'm begging  
Galli: What colour dress though? Black  
Trimmer: TWO DRESSES

  
Host: or gold?  
Will: I WANNA WEAR A DRESS PINK

Dr Iplier: BROWN OR WHITE OR GOLD OR I don't know  
Will: EVERYTHING  
Bing: WILFORD. CAN I HELP YOU FIND ONE (searches his data banks for a dress for Will)

Galli: You can wear a dress at the reception Will  
Trimmer: CHANGE OF PLANS. EVERYONE IS WEARING DRESSES  
Dr Iplier: Ye

Trimmer: YEAH  
Lynn: I have lots of dress photos  
Bing: OKAY, I'M GONNA FIND MY OWN DRESS! HOLD ON

Dr Iplier: OKAY SAME  
Bing: BRIGHT FUCKING ORANGE  
Lynn: NO

Trimmer: I THINK I HAVE A DRESS SOMEWHERE I'LL FIND ONE  
Galli: NO. You are NOT wearing a bright orange dress  
Trimmer: Fuck

Will: Here's my dress (_add picture of pink dress_)  
Dr Iplier: Maybe? (Add blue dress)  
Galli: Yes, Will. That looks lovely

Trimmer: Oh god, that picture makes me drool (_referring to Will's dress_)  
Dr Iplier: POSSIBLY  
Will: TEEE

Trimmer: YEAH  
Dr Iplier: OKAY COOL  
Will: Dress wedding

Trimmer: DRESSES FOR ALL  
Host: The Host does not what dress to wear  
Trimmer: GOLDEN

Bing: HELP ME FIND AN ORANGE AND BLACK DRESS  
Dark: AHHH HEELSSS  
Lynn: How about this (_shows Host white and gold dress_)

Galli: Host, you have to wear that one  
Will: (_gasp_) QUEENS  
Trimmer: HOST, HOST, HOST, HOST. YEAH

Trimmer: HOST, HOST, HOST, HOST. YES  
Bing: Good. IT FITTS YOU  
Host: What, Bim

Will: (_singing_) I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT  
Galli: Yes, you are  
Trimmer: YOU ARE CORRECT

Dr Iplier: YOU'RE RIGHT  
Will: (wearing a dress and spines) How do I look?  
Host: (panicking) Deep breaths. It's going to be perfectly fine (breathes and calm) Looks great Will

Galli: Host, it's alright. Everything will be fine  
Dark: HOW ABOUT THESE?!!! (_Insert picture of black shoes_)  
Dr Iplier: YES

Bing: I CAN ONLY FIND HALLOWEEN DRESSES. I DON'T WANT GO WEAR HALLOWEEN DRESS HELP  
Trimmer: JUST DON'T DIE. THEY LOOK PAINFUL (_referring to Dark's heels_)  
Lynn: Do you have shoes that match the dress?

Bing: I CAN ONLY FIND HALLOWEEN DRESSES. I DON'T WANT GO WEAR HALLOWEEN DRESS HELP  
Will: Don't break your ankles Dark  
Lynn: I do have pictures of shoes. Let me find them (scrolls through phone)

Trimmer: Good Lord I'm gonna die  
Galli: Maybe, something a little less dangerous  
Lynn: (shows Host the pictures of gold shoes)

Trimmer: Straight up cardiac arrest  
Galli: Yes, those  
Bing: (glitches several times)

Trimmer: Oh god. Bing's glitching  
Dark: I think that's everything for me  
Dark: Hella

Dr Iplier: CAN WE DO MARTENS OR IS THAT TOO EMO  
Galli: Oh dear. Google's not going to be pleased  
Bing: I DON'T WANNA WEAR A HALLOWEEN DRESSES BUT THAT'S ALL THAT'S COMING UP

Trimmer: You need jewellery  
Trimmer: GOSHTOGKS  
Dark: Ah, shit. You can pick that out, Trimmer

Trimmer: THAT ABOUT EIGHT THOUGH  
Will: THESE ARE MINE (add picture of Will heels)  
Trimmer: Okie dokie. Good lord you guys can stop me and I'll thank you

Host: Very nice Will  
Bing: I JUST WANT SHORT ORANGE AND BLACK DRESSES, BUT IT'S ONLY PUMPKIN ONES HELP  
Trimmer: HESJJDJD

Will: (smirks)  
Trimmer: THE FORBIDDEN DRESS  
Dark: (Blows kisses at Will)

Lynn: Does it have to be short  
Bing: I want short  
Trimmer: Bing will trop. So yeah

Dark: (Talking about Will's shoes) Look so cute Will!!!  
Host: That's fine as long as it not neon orange  
Bing: I'll wear neon orange just to annoy you

Trimmer: Bright fucking orange  
Bing: I like neon orange anyway  
Trimmer: CBKSBBONRD

Dark: MOOD (add pictures of white shoes)  
Trimmer: ES  
Host: Don't you dare. I do not think you will like the consequences  
Dark: Ahhhhh!!!!

Lynn: This one altered to being short (about Dr Iplier's shoes)  
Host: Lovely dear (about Dr Iplier's shoes)  
Dr Iplier: OOH PRETTY. Thanks by the way

Trimmer: OH I LOVE IT. No gonna lie though. I'm gonna fucking die  
Bing: (To Lynn) Do you have any with black in it  
Will: OR CAN I WEAR THIS (add pink dress)

Galli: (sighs) Alright fine. You can have the dress… what are the Google's wearing  
Trimmer: (Chronic nosebleed at Will's pink dress)  
Dr Iplier: ME

Trimmer: WAIT, WAIT, WAIIT. I MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING. GIVE ME A SEC  
Dr Iplier: WHAT OKAY  
Host: You can wear that one to the reception

Will: (poses in a dress Host wrote into existence) I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS  
Dr. Iplier: IT WOULD BE CUTE ID THE GOOGLE'S WEAR MATCHING DRESSES BUT LIKE IN DIFFERENT COLOURS  
Galli: Yes, you are

Dr Iplier: Yes, the prettiest, Will  
Galli: Oh dear … Lynn, could you find some dresses for the Google's  
Will: Can we get married now

Host: We haven't found a reception yet?  
Will: (pouts)  
Dr. Iplier: I'm not sure, I think they're still trying to find the Google's

Bing: I STILL NEED A DRESS  
Lynn: I got you  
Dr Iplier: JHDD

Lynn: You want black and orange?  
Bing: Yeah  
Host: Galli said you could wear the orange one. I'll alter it when you get home

Bing: I FOUND A GOOD DRESS  
Will: When is the wedding?  
Bing: (adds pictures of black and orange dress)

Dr Iplier: THAT'S CUTE  
Galli: I like the orange ball gown better  
Trimmer: (talking about his dress) FUCK WHERE IS IT IT

Will: I WANNA CROWN (shows everyone the picture of crown)  
Galli: (sighs) Alright fine. You can have the dress… what are the Google's wearing  
Trimmer: (Chronic nosebleed at Will's pink dress)

Dr Iplier: ME  
Trimmer: WAIT, WAIT, WAIIT. I MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING. GIVE ME A SEC  
Dr Iplier: WHAT OKAY

Host: You can wear that one to reception  
Will: (poses in a dress Host wrote into existence) I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS  
Dr Iplier: IT WOULD BE CUTE ID THE GOOGLE'S WEAR MATCHING DRESSES BUT LIKE IN DIFFERENT COLOURS

Galli: Yes, you are  
Dr Iplier: Yes, the prettiest Will  
Galli: Oh dear… Lynn, could you find some dresses for the Google's

Will: Can we get married now  
Host: We haven't found a reception yet  
Will: (pouts)

Dr Iplier: I'm not sure, I think they're still trying go find the Google's dresses  
Bing: I STILL NEED A DRESS  
Lynn: I got you

Dr Iplier: JHDD  
Lynn: You want black and Orange?  
Bing: Yeah

Host: Galli said you could wear the orange one. I'll alter it when you get home  
Bing: I FOUND A GOOD DRESS  
Will: When is the wedding?

Bing: (adds pictures of black and orange dress)  
Dr Iplier: THAT'S CUTE  
Galli: I like the orange ball gown better

Trimmer: (talking about his dress) FUCK WHERE IS IT   
Will: I WANNA CROWN (shows everyone the picture of crown)  
Dr Iplier: Aw okay

Will: EVERYTHING PINK  
Dark: Ooo!!! I LOVE  
Will: PKNKZJXJX

Dark: and you too Wil  
Bing: What if I (add pictures of stripped shoes)  
Will: (talking go Dark) AAA ILOVEYOUTOO

Dr Iplier: THAT'S… AW CUTE  
Lynn: (add Google Red's dress) Google Red's dress  
Host: This is the Host's ring for the Doctor (add the Host's ring)

Dr Iplier: (see's ring) OOOOH (talking about Google Red's dress) aw that's real pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't add the photos yet but I will


	3. Bachelor Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This chapter finally has the correct formatting. I have fixed up chapter 1 and 2. It took the better part of 6 or so hours to do it but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Date: 03/10/19  
Time: 5:25 pm

Later that night, at a bar in the human world. Dark, Trimmer, Will, Host, Galli, Bing and Dr Iplier are out celebrating. Google is in his office, presumably updating.

Will: (_opens bottle of wine_) Time to celebrate  
Galli: That's right. Bachelorette party than wedding.  
Will: (_downs half the bottle_)

Dark: (a little drunk) I'M SET FOR THE WEDDING!!!  
Will: (downs more wine) WOOOOO  
Dr Iplier: GET WILL HIS MARTINIS

Bing: WHAT IF I… (shows the picture of black and orange shoes)  
Dr Iplier: BING. NoO  
Host: No Will. You are not getting drunk (takes a bottle)

Bing: I'M DOING IT  
Galli: Bing NO  
Dr Iplier: YOU'LL BREAK YOUR ASS I SWEAR TO GOD

Bing: I AM A PROFESSIONAL HEELY USER  
Will: (very drunk) took late (italics)  
Mom Jim: OMG Bing

Dr Iplier: BING  
Will: Hehehehe hic  
Dr Iplier: Will no

Host: Will, put the wine bottle down. NOW

Dr Iplier: DARK. COME GET YOUR MAN  
Dark: READY TO MARRY THIS PSYCHOTIC REPORTER!!!  
Will: hic, Darkyyyy

Bing: Okay, so I have a few things (add pictures pf dress and gloves)  
Will: Im sogommmnhhh  
Dr Iplier: NOT THE HEELIES. BING NO

Bing: I'M USING THE HEELY'S  
Dark: BITCH ARE POINTER THAN HIS!!!  
Galli: Do you really want to wear THAT to your wedding?

Dr Iplier: YOU'RE GONNA FALL AND I'M GONNA LAUGH  
Bing: THAN LAUGH, BUT I WON'T FALL  
Will: (downs another bottle)

Dr Iplier: JSBD. DARK GET YOUR MAN  
Will: VODKA  
Bing: I AM A PROFESSIONAL ROLLING SHOE USER

Dr Iplier: DAARK  
Host: (takes bottle from Will)  
Galli: No. You are NOT getting punch drunk

Will: Toooo, latered hic (leaning against the bar)  
Dr Iplier: Will, sit - down  
Will: (wonders off)

Dr Iplier: Will, come back  
Host: (uses his narration to make Will sit)  
Dr Iplier: Thanks (smirks at the Host lovely)

Will: (struggles against the Host) I wan Darkyyyy  
Dr Iplier: Where's Dark shdbfv  
Will: hic

Bing: HEY LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND (add Google Blue's ring)  
Dr Iplier: Damn, that's really pretty, bet he'll like it  
Galli: Pretty. Are you getting one ring or four?

Bing: Four. They're all getting one  
Dr Iplier: True, the extension's  
Will: (adjust crown Host wrote into existence for him) Princess Warfstache, hehehe, hic

Dr Iplier: Dark, Will's already drink-  
Dark: Okay… I'm ready to wed! Just waiting on yall!! (CHUGS ON A BOTTLE OF WINE)

Dr Iplier: DARK. No  
Will: Pffft, I'm noooot dribkk hic  
Host: Yes you are. Now stay there (takes bottle of wine)

Galli: YOU ARE NOT BEING HUNGOVER ON YOUR WEDDING DAY  
Dark: BACHELOR PARTY!! (DROWNS SECOND BOTTLE)  
Will: WOOOO

Dr Iplier: (tried to take bottle from Dark) Host-

Bing: FOUND ANOTHER RING (_insert Google Red's ring_)  
Will: ME GON GET HUSBAND, hic  
Host: Okay, so Bing, Dr Iplier and Dark at one bar and The Host, Will and Galli at another

Galli: You do know that's not going to work. Best we go to the same bar  
Dark: (uses demon power's to keep bottle) I'M GETTING DRUNK OFF MY ASS!!! hic  
Host: (Removes bottle from Dark) Make sure they drink plenty of water dear

Will: (grabs onto Dark) Yeeee, hic  
Dr Iplier: YeAh. NoO shIt, ShErLoCk. Okay will di  
Host: Will, I think I saw some Candy this way (leads Will away from Dark)

Dark: (hiccups and giggles, leaning into Will) Hun… hic!  
Will: Candyyyyy  
Host: You can see each other at the wedding

The Host very well knew that wasn't going to happen, the next week was stressful in more ways than one. Between getting The Google's filled in on what was happening and stopping Dark from killing Trimmer again or stopping Trimmer from eating Will, Dark, Silver and Dark (thankfully that didn't happen though someone did temporarily lose an arm).

Will: hic  
Dark: (downs third shot!)  
Will: I no feel so good (burps)

Dr Iplier: Mr Stark I don't wanna go  
Galli: Oh my god Doctor  
Dark: (uses aura to grab Will and stumbles)

Will: (turns green) I think I miiii- (throws up)  
Dark: Will…? (Hiccups)  
Host: Oh dear. Dark let go of Will. Now

Bing: (adds Google Green's ring)  
Doctor Discord: I made this Channel half an hour ago (Doc's a friend of the egos and created a channel in her Discord server so the Egos could talk)

Will: (coughs) DOCCCC  
Dr Iplier: Doc help… please  
Will: (burps again)

Dr Iplier: Me, Host and Galli are the only sane one- Will are yOu okAy-  
Doctor Discord: I ain't touching this, I only have a thin thread of sanity left and I'd like to keep it  
Will: DOC, NO PLEASE SJDBCB

Dark: (talking to Doc) Moommm you promised to come to the wedding!! (Hiccups)  
Lynn: Preseve your sanity while you can  
Dr Iplier: HDBDF

Host: (turns Dark's alcohol into water)  
Will: (From the floor) I'm okay  
Dark: (Throws bottle after realising it water not alcohol)

Doctor Discord: I will come to the wedding to the wedding but I won't do the planning. Hell no  
Galli: (Hands Will bottle of water) Drink this  
Bing: (adds picture of Oliver's Ring)

Dr Iplier: AW CUTE  
Galli: Pretty  
Will: (Sits up, continuing to throw up)

Dr Iplier: THEY'RE ALL CUTE BUT OLI-  
Dark: (Stumbles to bar)  
Dr Iplier: (Notices Will throwing up) Will, are you alright. Jesus-

Will: (coughs and whips mouth) I'm fine  
Host: (Hands Will, water bottle) Drink some water Will. It will help with the hanger tomorrow  
Mom Jim: (talking about the wedding) I'm gonna come?

Dark: Will, don't die before we wed!  
Host: Of course you can  
Dr Iplier: (To Dark) You are not getting anymore drinks

Host: (Exasperated) He's not going to die  
Dark: (Pops a shot bottle and chugs)  
Dr Iplier: (takes bottle from Dark) DARK, nO

Dark: (Takes bottle back and chugs more)  
Dr Iplier: GO GET A WATER DAMnIT  
Bing: STOP GETTING DRUNK

Will: (Looks up at Host, Galli, Bing and Dr Iplier) Am I a murder?  
Host: DARK, either you drink water or I'll make sure you have the worst hangover- No, Will your not  
Dr Iplier: Will, no you're not

Dark: NOOO!!! (Demonic hisses and snatches bottle with aura, giving demon glare)  
Will: (sobs)  
Dr Iplier: (To Dark) WATE NOW. (To Will) Noo, Will

Galli: (Kneels on floor next to and hugs Will) It's alright Will. You didn't kill anyone (rubs his back)  
Dark: (To Dr Iplier) CAN'T STOP ME FROM DRINKING!!(drinking from bottle)  
Will: (leans into Galli)

Dr Iplier: (Flash back to WKM, internally screaming)  
Will: (sobs more)  
Host: Shh, it's alright (crouches next to Will and runs hands through her hair)

Dr Iplier: Dark. Water. NOW. Put the bottle down!  
Dark: F…Fifm…Fifth bottle…(hiccups and groans)  
Dr Iplier: DON'T MAKE ME COUNT TO FIVE DARK. I'LL DO IT

Will: (somewhat sober now)  
Dr Iplier: I'M WEAR A BELT, DON'T TEST ME  
Will: Darky stop

Dark: (Sips on bottle, reaching to open another bottle)  
Dr Iplier: (counting) ONE…TWO  
Will: DARKY (tries to stand up but fails)

Host: (To Dark) Even think about it and you will regret it  
Dr Iplier: THREE…  
Dark: B…hic!… Bold of you try to treat me like a child

Will: ALCOHOL POISONING. DARK PLEASE I CAN'T LOOSE YOU  
Dr Iplier: I AM LITERALLY A MOM FRIEND. I WILL USE A BELT OR A CHANCLA LIKE, ONE… (back to counting) FOUR  
Will: DARK. LISTEN

Dr Iplier: FOUR AMD A HALF. I'M BUYING YOU TIME, DARK  
Galli: (To Will) He's dead Will, he can't get alcohol poisoning  
Host: He Will, however have a massive hang over to tomorrow

Dr Iplier: PUT IT DOWN  
Will: Darky. No more cuddles and kisses  
Dark: (Gives Dr Iplier a small smirk. Holds bottle over the table) I might put it d…down…hic

Dr Iplier: DON'T YOU MAKE ME TAKE MY FUCKING BELT OFF. I WILL  
Will: (Crossed his arms) Please for me (puppy eyes)  
Dr Iplier: Will, if he doesn't put this bottle down right now, ignore him for a week okay. (To talk) Try me Dark

Will: Darkyyyy (intense puppy eyes)  
Dark: And what is it that you have which can s…S…stop a demon? (Hiccups. Slowly lowers bottle, yet still holding it)  
Dr Iplier: I HAVE A SANDAL IN MY BAG. TRY ME

Will: (walk…stumbles over go Dark)  
Host: Darkiplier, you will be stuck doing paperwork for the next month. The Host knows how much Darkiplier dislikes paperwork  
Dark: (holding bottle above table and sets it down, wobbling) BITCH I LOVE PAPERWORK!!!

Dr Iplier: Good  
Will: (takes bottle from Dark)  
Dr Iplier: NO YOU DON'T YOU LAIR

Dark: TRY ME  
Dr Iplier: HIDE ALL THE ALCOHOL UNTIL THE END OF THE WEDDING  
Bing: Host knows basically EVERYTHING, why are you even trying Dark

Galli: No. You don't like paperwork  
Host: Now behave yourself or The Host is locking you in your room - away from Will?  
Will: (quickly finishes bottle) HAAAAA

Dr Iplier: I'm sure Anti would take pleasure in filing you paperwork to do  
Dark: (shakily stumbles and wobbles from bar and hiccuping)  
Df Iplier: WILL

Will: (has been drinking again while Galli, Host, Bing and Dr Iplier have been trying to stop Dark from getting drunk)  
Dark: WILFORD WARFSTACHE YOU HYPOCRITE  
Will: YUFDD

Host: WILFORD WARFSTACHE so not make me seperate you and Dark  
Will: hic. I have my shooty (pulls out gun)  
Dark: (SMASHES OPEN A STRONGER BOTTLE AND CHUGS)

Galli: (To Dr Iplier) Calling Anti might be a good idea. (See Will has a gun) Oh dear (takes gun from Will)  
Will: (cries) MY SHOOTY hic  
Galli: You aren't getting it back until you're completely sobber

Dr Iplier: (Calls Anti) Yeah, I'll take as much paper as you can steel. Oh we need you and your brothers down here… yeah, okay, cool.  
Will: HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT MY SHOOTY. IMMA KILL ANIT IF HE TOUCHES ME  
Galli: You'll survive. Now go drink some water

Dark: (drops bottle, letting it break and clutches stomach. Covering mouth) I… hic  
Will: (turns green again)  
Dr Iplier: DARK, ANTI'S COMING WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO

Will: (burps. About Anti) I'll throw up on him  
Dark: (Retches hard all over the floor)  
Dr Iplier: OH MY GOD THEY'RE BOTH IDIOT'S. WOW. DNDBF

Will: (Throws up again)  
Galli: (Sighs and shakes head) Where's Google when you need him  
Dark: I… I … think I drank too much … hiccups loudly

Will: Ssame hic  
Dr Iplier: Yeah. No shit Sherlock  
Host: (Hands water bottle to Dark and Will) DRINK. NOW

Dr Iplier: (Takes off belt and crackes it) YES  
Dark: (collapses) UGHHHHHHH!! (groans in pain)  
Will: I don't think I should be able to throw up that much

Dark: My head…!  
Dr Iplier: (To Dark) Are you okay, you idiots-  
Will: (sways)

Dark: Everything buzzing  
Will: (collapses)  
Dr Iplier: Jesus

Galli: Doctor. It seems have two patient. I'm sure Henrik wouldn't mind

Dark: NO. I'M FUCKING DRUNK  
Will:  
Dark:

Iplier: (calls Henrik) GET YOUR DOCTOR LOVING IRISH ASS OVER HERE, WE NEED YOU, ASSHOLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos if you love the story. This chapter has also been split up because it's already long enough. There is more coming but it's slow going due to me not having a computer at the moment and only being able to use the computes at the library.


	4. Aftermath of the Bachelor Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the bachelor party and its shear insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 4th chapter of the wedding chat.

Date: 07/10/19  
Time: 1:30 am

Host: Bing, please take Will up to his room. (Stops Dark from taking bottle sitting on the table) No Dark  
Dr Iplier: (_Still talking to Henrik_) ... okay, thanks  
Bing: Okay

Dark: J-just, (_hiccups_) one m...more...!  
Host: Thank you, dear. In his old room. Not the one he shares with Dark  
Will: (_Begins to shiver_)

Dr Iplier: (_CRACKS BELT THREATENINGLY IN DARK'S GENERAL DIRECTION_) try it, I dare you (  
Dark: (_Groans and whines_)

Bing: (_Picks Will up_) If he throws up on me I want $10, Host  
Will: (_Turns green_)

Host: (_Stops Will from throwing up with his narration_) He will not throw up on you  
Dark: (_Raises brow at Dr Iplier and grins, slowly inching his hand towards the bottle_)  
Dr Iplier: _DARKIPLIER I SWEAR_

Dark: O...one...more (hiccups) You're NOT my mother!  
Will: (_Returns to normal colour_)  
Dr Iplier: BET

Bing: (_Steps through the portal Host opened lays Will down on his bed, putting a trash can next to the bed_)  
Host: (_Locks the door with his narration_) Thank you, Bing  
Dark: (_Stares at Dr Iplier and grabs the bottle groans in sleep_)

Dr. Iplier: (_Raises eyebrow_)  
Bim: (_Tackles Dark_)  
Dark: (_Smirks and raises the bottle, taking a sip. Not caring he's been tackled_)

Bim: I RETURNED TO FIX THIS  
Will: (_Still asleep_) D-dark no...  
Dr. Iplier: (_CHUCKS CHANCLA SQUARE AT DARK'S HEAD_)

Dark: (_Hiccups and laugh_) Bimmmy!!!  
Bim: Good lord you drunk  
Host: Darkiplier

Dr Iplier: WHY IS HE BEING NICE TO YOU, THAT'S TERRIFYING  
Bim: I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING. HE WAS GONNA KILL ME A WHILE AGO  
Dr Iplier: YEA...WHA...I'M SO CONCERNED

Wil: (_Groans_) D-don leav... P-please...  
Bing: I thiiiink Will's having a nightmare or something (Steps through the hole in the void, unlocks Will's door and goes inside and sits on the bed)  
Bim: Alright, comeon. Let's go, lay you down, you drunk bastard

Galli: (_Comforting Will_) He's Drunk. That's why Trimmer  
Will: (_Begins to toss and turn_)  
Galli: It's alright Will. Dark isn't going to leave

Dark: I'M GONNA ORDER TEN MORE SHOT FOR ME AND BIM (hiccups and laughs, aura going everywhere)  
Will: (_Jolts awake, sobbing_) Oh god...  
Galli: (_Comforts Will_) It's alright. Calm down (Rubs Will back and hugs him)

Dr Iplier: (_Join's Galli in Will's room_) Will, what wrong? Are you alright? Nightmare  
Dark: (P_ales further and retches again and passes out_)  
Dr Iplier: FUC

Bim: (_Makes a face, cleans Dark up, picks him up and takes him into Will's room and put him on the bed next to Will_)  
Will: (_Still sobbing_) I saw Mark die all over again... and this time Dark was in his place...  
Dr Iplier: Oh nooo... Will..

Galli: Oh dear. That didn't happen. It's alright  
Will: (_Coughs_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Comforts Will_) Hey, it's okay, it's just a dream.. it's not real

Dark: (_Latches onto Will in his sleep_)  
Host: Yes, it was just a dream. It did not happen  
Bim: See? Dark's here. It's okay

Will: (_Smiles down at Dark_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Smiles_) Yeah  
Dark: (_Sleeps on oblivious to what's going on_)

Host: He never left and he is never going to leave  
Will: (_Cuddles up to Dark_) I love you (kisses Dark forehead)  
Bim: Aww

Dr Iplier: I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon  
Bim: You two sleep, now, Alright?  
Dr Iplier: CUTIES

Bim: Wild night for you two  
Galli: K, go ahead. See you when you get back  
Dr Iplier: (_Smiles_)

Host: I can keep this lot under control until you get back  
Will: (_Falls asleep peacefully in Dark's arm_)  
Dark: (_Smiles in his sleep slowly blacks out room after Bim and Host and closes the door_)Okay. This is good. This is perfect.

Bim: Mission success  
Galli: Is everything worked out and finalised?  
Bim: I dunno

Host: Bing has found the Google's ring's, the venues set as is the reception. Everyone has their dresses. All we need now is a date  
Silver: (_walks out of his room and sees Host, Galli and Bim standing in front of Will's old room_) What happened?  
Host: Will and Dark. The Google's and Bing, The Host and the Doctor -

Dark: (_Having woken up_) WE'RE GETTING MARRIED  
Galli: It's insane  
Silver: That awesome

Galli: Yes. Dark and Wilford are meant to be asleep  
Dark: THE DEMON KING WILL HAVE A GROOM!!!  
Silver: Sleep?

* * *

Dark: BITCH I WOKE UP

Host: (_shakes head_) Do not blame for the hangover. I did try and warn you  
Dark: (_Cackles_)

Bim: (_Eats Dark entire arm_)  
Dark: Mhm. GOOD I WANT TO BE EATEN  
Bim: (_Spits out Dark’s arm_) I WILL HONOR MY DEAL WITH SOAPY

Host: Bim, do not force me to put you in time out. Dark you cannot marry Will if you let Bim eat you  
Bim: BUT HOOOOOoOoooooost  
Silver: Oooooh. Yay, it’s been honoured. I’m glad

Dark: EAT ME, GODDAMMIT YOU CANNIBAL  
Host: But nothing Trimmer. You don’t eat your family  
Silver: I’M FIRST DARK

Bim: I’D PREFER NOT TO EAT YOU DARK  
Dark: FUCK OFF SILVER. I WILL GET EATEN FIRST  
Bim: YOU’RE A CENTURY OLD CORPSE, THAT’S GROSS

Dark: REALLY, YOU CALL A BRIDE DISGUSTING BEFORE THEIR WEDDING!! THANKS, BIM  
Host: TRIMMER, BEHAVE YOURSELF. DO NOT PISS OFF THE DEMON  
Dark: THAT’S IT, YOU’RE UNINVITED TO THE WEDDING BIM

Silver: ACTUALLY DARK, I MADE A DEAL WITH BIM FIRST, SO I’M FIRST.  
Bim: FJDFJDJFJDJFJDJ.** BLASHPHEMOUS DARK**  
Dark: YOU CAN’T INSULT A BRIDE BEFORE THEIR WEDDING

Bim: MATE, THIS ISN’T EVEN RELATED TO THE WEDDING. YOU’RE ASKING ME TO EAT YOU AND I’M SAYING NO. WHY?  
Dark: STILL YOU ALREADY ATE MY ARM SO FINISH THE JOB  
Bim: NO, I HAVE A DEAL TO HONOR

Dark: **I KNEW IT!! YOU’RE A SISSY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO DO IT**  
Bim: YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT YOU’RE A DEMON.** SILVER PROMISED ME GLITTER**  
Dark: IDGAF IF THEY’RE NOT MINE. I ONLY CARE FOR MY DEALS

Bim: Ego manor-idiot edition. FUCK, I’M NOT EATING YOU  
Host: (_Sighs_) The Host is going back to the Host’s library  
Bim: YOU’RE THIRD, WAIT YOU TURN. Baiiii Host!

Host: Don’t kill each other  
Dark: EITHER THAT OR YOU REALLY ARE A SISSY THAT TALKS SMACK ON EATING YOU WHEN YOU HAVEN’T EVEN EATEN SILVER YET  
Bim: BECAUSE I’M BROKE! I CAN’T EXACTLY PULL A TWO WAY PLANE TICKET AND BRIBERY MONEY OUT OF MY ASS

Dark: BULLSHARK  
Silver: If you don’t eat me first then you get glitter that’s all  
Bim: EXACTLY. I HAD TO STEAL BING’S CREDIT CARD. YOU WERE THERE

Dark: BITCH THAN USE THAT CREDIT CARD TOO DO IT  
Bim: BING STOLE IT BACK  
Dark: WELL STEAL IT AGAIN, COWARD

Bim: GOOGLE WILL KILL ME THAN I CAN’T EAT ANYONE  
Dark:** Wuss**  
Bim: WUSS, MY ASS

Dark: PROVE IT  
Bim: I JUST TACKLED AND POSSED OFF THE MOST DANGEROUS DEMON IN THE REALM. PRETTY SURE THAT MAKE ME PRETTY DAMN BRAVE AND/OR STUPID  
Silver: Oop

Dark: YEAH WHO CAN KILL YOU  
Bim: AND I TACKLED THEM. I AM THE BRAVEST AND ALSO STUPIDEST MOTHERFUCKER  
Silver: Oof. Where’s the popcorn honestly

Dark: I’M GOING TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR PIE HOLE  
Bim: SilverpleasehurryupandgetoverhereIneedtoeatyoubeforeDarkkillsme WHAT THE FUCK, WHO THE FUCK SAYS THAT ANYMORE  
Silver: Alright

Bim: Thanksmanbringtheglitter. Oh my god Soapy  
Silver: Hm?  
Bim: I’ve been bamboozled

Dark: I DO!! I’M FROM THE 60s MAN  
Bim: FJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJBS  
Dark: WELL MORE LIKE THE 30s

Bim: I THOUGHT YOU WERE FROM THE 20S  
Dark: I JUST SAID THAT. **BITCH SQUARE THE FUCK UP**  
Bim: I’M SQUARING UP (_poses_)

Dark: (_YEETS CANE AT YOUR FACE_)  
Bim: (_Grabs cane in teeth and snaps it in half_)  
Dark: (_Trembles and whispers_) Bim, do you know what you’ve done?

Bim: SEND JESUS (_disappears_)  
Dark: (_EYES GLOW AND AURA LASHES ALL OVER WHILE GRABBING BIM_) **YoU bRoKe SoMeThInG oLdEr ThAn Me AnD vErY sAcReD!!** (speaks in demonic tone)  
Silver: T pose to assert dominance

Bim: OH GOD. HOST HELP I DID A BAD  
Silver: Tposing  
Dark: (_Starts squeezing Bim with his aura, slowly moving it to Bim’s throat,_)

Bim: OH GOD. HOST HEEEEELP  
Dark: **AnD nOw YoU will pAy**  
Host and Galli: TRIMMER WHAT DID YOU DO?

Bim: HEEEELP  
Dark: (_Squeezes throat with aura_)  
Bim: (_Ugly choking noises_)

Dark: (_Grabs Bim’s aura with his leg_) **Maybe I should break a limb while I’m at it**  
Silver: I don’t know whether to watch or try to help  
Dark: (_Gives Soapy popcorn_)

Host: Darkiplier calm yourself. You can murder Trimmer after you get married. The Host can fix your cane  
Silver: (_Eating popcorn and licks fingers_) Yum  
Bim: **SGIODOFIGSDFGLDKT**

Dark: (_Squeezes harder and start to bend Bim’s leg slowly_)  
Bim: INEEDTHATHOLDON  
Dark: NOT ANYMORE YOU FOOLISH MORTAL (_cackles and bends a little more_) ALMOST THERE  
Silver: (_Cronches on popcorn_) Off

Dark: Say goodbye to your leg and life Bim  
Bim: SILVERBEAAAAEEEEBDADFHSGJRYBAERHSRT  
Dark: (_Sadistic and feral grin_) No one can help you fool (uses his aura to start to snap Bim's leg)

Bim: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**  
Silver: I mean, do I want popcorn or do I want to be eaten more  
Dark: (_Breaks Bim's leg_)

Host: Darkiplier STOP. You can murder Trimmer AFTER the wedding. We need him for the wedding planning  
Bim: (**_UGLY SHRIEKING_**)  
Dark: **FINE!!!** (_Let's go Bim’s throat but breaks one Bim’s arms_)

Galli: (Goes and get some water for Will) Dark is trying to murder Bim for breaking his came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and leaves kudos


	5. Aftermath of Bachelor Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter

Date: 10/10/19  
Time: 11:01 am 

Dark: (Sees Will is awake) Oh! You’re awake! Nothing Wil, Bim was just being an idiot (smiles)  
Will: (rubs temples)  
Dark: and had to be punished 

Bim: (Collapses and curl into a ball, groaning in pain) A-aa-aaaaaa----  
Host: You brought this on yourself Trimmer  
Silver: Yikes Bim

Bim: I-im aware- (wheeze)  
Will: (Looks down at Bim) Are you alright?  
Silver: (Offer’s popcorn to Galli) Do You want some popcorn 

Dark: FOOLISH MORAL!! I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I MARRY (bold)  
Galli: (Takes handful of popcorn) Yes, please  
Bim: No, I want fuckin IPLIER! MY LIMBS ARE BROKEN 

Dark: (Goes to get water for Dark)  
Galli: (Makes Dark a hangover cure) This will help with the headache  
Silver: Dr Iplier isn’t here right now

Bim: Ffffuck…  
Dark: (Sighs and brings water, aura lashing at Bim angrily like claws) Here Hun  
Bim: (Drags into corner to die by himself) 

Will: (Sighs) I shouldn’t have drunk that much (burps)  
Bim: AAAAAAA  
Galli: Host, be a dear and fix the idiot. Despite everything we need him 

Host: If the Host must, then he will  
Dark: (Hands Will water and advil) Here, this water and Advil should help will  
Will: (Takes water and advil) Thank you dear

Dark: Anytime (nuzzles pink floof)  
Will: (Smiles and kisses Dark)  
Dark: (Returns kiss and cuddles) 

Host: (Uses powers to fix Bim’s injuries) The Host is only doing this because Ms Galli asked and you need to help with the wedding. It would not be advisable for you to die yet. The Host advises Trimmer behave himself and Darkiplier might not hurt to too badly after the wedding. 

Bim: Thaaaaaaankkssszzz….  
Dark: (Demonic hisses) Bitch, I will fucking  
Host: Darkiplier, control yourself. We need Trimmer for the wedding. (Sees Will has gun) Wil, do NOT shot Trimmer

Will: (Grumbles and puts away shooty)  
Galli: Thank you  
Dark: (To Bim) I will end your life after the wedding and break (italics) every bone (italics) body Bim Trimmer!!

Wil: Dark…  
Galli: Yes, then Host will bring him back because we, unfortunately, still need him.  
Dark: (Turns to Will) Yes?

Will: (Turns to Dark) Please don’t do anything stupid cause I want a nice honeymoon  
Dark: (Hugs Will and kisses his cheek) Don’t worry, it’ll be amazing one Will!  
Will: (Snuggles against Dark, wraps aura around himself like a blanket and Wi)

Dark: (kisses Will’s ring) Almost there…soon  
Galli: Where are the Septic’s.  
Will: IF ANTI COMES NEAR ME I’M GONNA BEAT HIM INTO A PULP 

Dark: Will, calm yourself  
Host: Anti won’t be doing anything harmful, if he knows what’s good for him  
Dark: (Demonic voice as his aura writhes) (Bold) Good (bold) 

Will: (Blushes) I love when your voice does that  
Dark: (Grins and bares fangs) I know (pulls on stache lightly)  
Will: (blushes hard)

Dark: (bares fangs again and his eyes gleam) Daddy loves you  
Will: WHYYYY. HELP. OEAAADH (tries to get away from Dark)  
Dark: (Pulls Will against his chest) (italics) You can never escape!! (Italics) 

Will: (internal screaming, squirms in Dark’s arm trying to get away)  
Dark: (smirks)  
Will: AAAAA

Dark: THISSSSS ISSS JUST SO MUCH FUNNN  
Will: SNNDJNX  
Dark: (Peppers Will’s cheeks with kisses) 

Will: NOOOOO, DADDY, LKASSAA  
Dark: (italics) Daddy yes! (italics)  
Will: DADDY  
Dark: (Kisses Dark’s shoulderbalde and smirks)  
Will: (Moans again)  
Dark: Silver, Will’s going it againnn!!!

Will: Ghcgh  
Silver: YES  
Will: YOUR DOING IT

Dark: (Boops Will’s nose) You’re just too cute to not tease. BIMMMMMMMM  
Will: I WILL BITE FINGER  
Dark: (Grins) LOOK AT WHAT IMM DOING TO HER

Will: HE’S TREASING MEEEE  
Dark: (Grins and kisses Wil’s nose)  
Bim: (From corner) KEEP YOUR DIRTY TALK TO YOUR ROOMS

Will: HJXJDKD. (Struggling to get away from Dark) I CAN’T MOVEEW  
Dark: W…hat?  
Will: I LOVE YOU SO MUCCCHHH. LET’S KISSSS

Dark: (smirks) (italics) Are you, you know ahem? BIMMMM  
Bim: DKGHSOGTKOC  
Dark: WILL I’M GOING TO BREAK YOU!!!

Will: GONNA BREAK MY BACK  
Dark: … Break your back…? … Will OH MY GOD. YOU WANT ME TO  
Will: YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL OF MY STOMACH THOUGH. NO PRESSING MY STOMACH

Dark: (Smirks) I can press your hips  
King: (Walks into the kitchen and sees what Dark and Will are doing and lets out a short scream)  
Will: (Looks up at the scream and realizes Host, Bim, Galli and there)

King: (Cover’s Lynn’s eyes)  
Will: THE KIDS  
Lynn: MY INNOCENT CHILD EYES

Dark: I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING HEREE  
Will: I’m so gonna lose my voice  
Dark: ……From screaming (smirks) 

Will: Hsdfg  
Dark: I’m just being a tease (pulls Will forward with his cane)  
Will: PLEASE (flushes) 

Dark and Will go to their room. Sounds can be heard from the kitchen.  
Will: Daddy Dark…No  
….  
….  
Will: It’s your turn Daddy Dark 

Galli: (yawns and rubs eyes) ‘Em tired (leans against the Host) 

Host: Time for Ms Galli to go to bed. It’s late. Let’s go  
Dark: (bold) Go to sleep (bold)  
Galli: ‘Em not tired though. Wan read (rubs eyes)

Host: You can read in the library. Come on let’s go. (Picks Ms Galli up and takes her to bed, in the library) behave yourself. You wake her up and you will regret it  
Galli: Night everyone (waves and falls asleep) 

Will and Dark come back from their room, their clothes a little rumpled and their hair messy

Will: I’m not going to have a voice in the morning  
Bim: I wonder why. Will Dark’ll make sure you don’t have a voice  
Will: BIMM NO. OUR CHILD DOES NOT NEED TO SEE WHAT WE’RE DOING 

Dark: Night Galli  
Silver: Night  
Dark: (Bends to pick up broken cane) 

Google: (walks into kitchen) I’m apparently marrying Bing  
Dark: Mhm! And I’m marry Will (smiles)  
Bim: I’m gonna die to an angry demon 

Dark: (bold) You sure are (bold)  
Bim: We have fun here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. There was minimal Darkstache flirting in this chapter but I was on Voice chat. The two people playing Will and Dark started to flirt in the voice chat replies box and I asked if I could add it. Dark actor said I could. I'm sorry but at the same time I'm not


	6. The Aftermath of the Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim reaps the consequences of breaking Dark's cane and the egos have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, he's the newest chapter. Sorry, it's taken me a little longer to get this one up, I've been busy trying to get get my uni assignments done. One is complete and handed in, all I need to do is another one that's 1,500 words and the third one which is 500 words which shouldn't take too long.

Date: 15/10/19  
Time: 12:53 pm - 2:59 pm

Dark: **We should practise that now. How many fingers do you really need Bim**   
Bim: NO. HOST HELP. I KEED ALL OF TJEM TO PLAN A WEDDING.  
Dark: THE HOST IS ASLEEP AND GONE!!!

Bim: **HELP **  
Dark: ** I'm sure that you don't need all your limbs** (_aura being writh_)  
Bim: I REALLY DO

Silver: He probably does  
Bim:** THANK YOU** THIS REQUIRES A LOT OF MOBILITY. I CAN'T BAKE CAKES WITHOUT LIMBS  
Dark:** No YoU cAn UsE a WhEeLcHaIr** (_aura lashes and attempts to grab Bim_)** You can do it one-handed **

Bim: I REALLY XAN'T  
Silver: I mean he has to stir  
Bim: (_Duck's under Dark's aura and shrieks_) YEAH AND I NEED TO WALK AROUND N STUFF

Dark: (_Gives Silver popcorn_)  
Bim: NIOI, SILVER HELLLP. I REQUIRE LIMBS  
Silver: hhhh. Popcorn though

Dark: **YOU CAN USE A WHEELCHAIR** (_grabs Bim with his aura_)  
Bim: **SILVER I CAN'T EAT YOU IF I'M DEAD **  
Silver: It'd be on time if he had limbs and stuff

Bim: NOT REALLY, I DON'T EXACTLY HAVE A LIFETIME OF EXPERIENCE AND WE'RE ALL SHORT. YEAH.  
Dark: (_Covers Bim's mouth with aura tentacle_)  
Bim: I -mmmh. (_Pulls tentacle away from mouth_) I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going

Silver: Never mind, you can die  
Dark: (_Tightens aura around Bim harshly_) **YOU WILL DIE!!!** (_Removes aura tentacle and grabs Bim's arm and leg and starting to pull in opposite directions_) **NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!!! **  
Bim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **SEND JESUS**

Will: DARK, NO.  
Dark: **There is no god! **(_Grins madly_) **I will tear you in half like a piece of paper!!** Will...Bim needs to learn to not to be stupid  
Will: DARK (_gets knocked down by Dark's aura_)

Silver: Oh hell  
Dark: (_Helps Will up_)  
Will: (_growls_) Why are you two fighting?

Dark: Because Bim broke something sacred! My Cane!  
Will: (_Freezes_) T-the one you've had since...  
Dark: Yes, that one. He broke it with his _teeth_ (_growls and trembles, trying to keep his composure, lets go of Bim and latches onto Will tightly_)

Silver: Host fixed it, didn't he?  
Will: (_Holds Dark close_)  
Dark: BIM STILL BROKE IN THE FIRST PLACE!! (_Buries his face in Will's neck_)

Will: (_Kisses the top of Dark's head_) It's alright darling  
Dark: You're probably right...love you, Will... (_kisses Dark's shoulder_)  
Will: (_smiles_) Loves you too Dark

Dark: Look at us, being giddy. Wait...Isn't it tradition to not see each other before the wedding?  
Will: (_pouts_) I don't wanna be apart...  
Dark: Yeah but tradition hun...(_kisses Will and strokes his cheek_)

Silver: I'd talk to Bim about that?  
Dark: Silver... I mean you don't _have_ to (_smiles_)  
Bim: (_Lying dead on the floor_)

Will: (_Pokes Bim with Dark's cane and sighs_) Dammit Dark  
Dark: (_Cackles madly_)

Silver: I won't talk to him then. He's head anyway

Dark: BIM, WAKE UP. WE HAVE NEWS (_kicks Bim in the side_)  
Bim: (_Rolls over with the force of Dark's kick, his eyes cloudy and bleeding slightly thanks to cuts from broken glass_)  
Dark: BIM, GET YOUR ASS UP!!! I KNOW YOU AREN'T DEAD

Will: (_Gently lifts Bim's head off the ground_) Come on...  
Bim: (_Bim's isn't chest isn't moving and his body is starting to cool_)  
Dark:_ Don't make me bring in The Host._ I DROPPED YOUR ASS. I DIDN'T RIP YOU APART

Silver: After you broke his limbs and killed suffocated him  
Will: HE HAS TO HELP WITH THE WEDDING  
Dark: ALL I DID WAS GRAB HIM

Silver: Yeah, with your aura  
Dark: Goddamit  
Silver: (_Laughs_)

Will: (_starts to cry_) THE WEDDING IS RUINED  
Dark: (_Sighs_) Fucking christ Bim... (_revives Bim with his aura_)  
Bim: (_sits up sharply and groans_) HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED?

Dark: You died!  
Will: (_Growls and whips his face_) I messed up my makeup...  
Dark: (_Smacks the back of Bim's head_) Moron

Silver: (_Monches on popcor_n) Dark killed you  
Dark: (_leads Will over to a mirror_)  
Bim: MORON? HOW I AM A MORON. YOU KILLED ME!!! SILVER YOU'RE NOT HELPING

Will: (_Pulls out a simple makeup kit_)  
Silver: BECAUSE of POPCORN. I think I'm amazing help  
Will: (_Begins to redo his makeup_)

Bim: Which you bribed Silver with (_Dark kisses Will's cheek being careful of his makeup_)  
Will: (_Finishes his makeup_) Finished!  
Silver: Nice

Google: I agree with Silver, he is amazing help with everything he does  
Bim: I concur but she let Dark kill me  
Google: (_To Bim_) That is an unfortunate thing, it was most likely inevitable; I mourned for you, for that brief time if that makes you feel better

Silver: I was joking. I suck at everything.  
Google: _Shhhhhhh, no. You're great. Just except it._  
Will: (_Gently pats Silver on the head_)

Silver: (_Blinks_) What is happening  
Will: (_Hugs Silver_)  
Bim: I LOVE YOU (_tackle hugs Will_)

WIll: (_Stumbles and hugs Bim_) I love you too son  
Silver: I love everyone here, but why is there a sudden surge of affection  
Google: _Well, why not? _

Dark: **I LOVE YOU ALL**  
Will: DARKYYYY (_jumps into Dark's arms_)  
Dark: (_Snuggles Will_)

Will: (_Buries his face in Dark's neck_)

NEXT MORNING

Galli: Good morn... what the hell. Wha-what is propped up in the corner...what the bloody hell happen after I went bed?  
Dark: Nothing!  
Galli: (_Gestures to room_) This isn't nothing Dark. Now explain what the bloody hell happened

Will: (_Cuddled in Dark's arms_)  
Galli: Dark... did you kill Bim when both myself and The Host said to wait until _after the wedding?_   
Dark: No...

Will: (_From Dark's arms_) Dark, tell them about the cane  
Host: The Host fixed Darkiplier's cane before taking Ms Galli to bed last night  
Dark: Yes...but I got too angry... (_sweatdrops_)

Galli: (_Stares at Dark_) So you killed Bim  
Dark: (_Narrows eyes_) He's alive now, that's the point.  
Galli: (_Sighs_) Did you _have_ to make such a mess (_the kitchen and living room area are a mess. A few shattered plates and glasses are littered on the floor_)

Dark: Tell that to my aura. Not me  
Galli: I don't care just_ clean it up._ I want to have breakfast and don't want to have my feet cut up by the glass and broken bits of plates. (_Mumbles_) How am I so used to this that my first concern is the glass and broken plates and not the blood (_normal voice_) whose turn is it to cook breakfast?

Dark: Yours, so you can clean up (_Smiles before waving and disappearing through the void with Will_)

Galli: Oh that's just _wonderful_. Oh of _course_ I get stuck with clean up. The host can you, give me a hand (_starts to clean up broken glass and the broken plates_)  
Dark: (_From another room and cackles_) Have fun!!  
Host: Of course Ms Galli. Darkiplier had best hope Ms Galli doesn't get hurt (uses his powers to clean up the blood and fixes the broken furniture)

Will: (_Grumbling_)  
Galli: (_Starts to get things out to make pancakes_) What do you lot want for breakfast?  
Will: (Puts head in hands) I don't know... (_lifts his head from his hand_) COTTON CANDY

Chase: For Dark and Will to behave and not seriously maim someone  
Dark: My tears in a coffee cup  
Galli: No, you're not having candy for breakfast Wilford. Why is Dark crying? (_hugs Dark gently_) It's gonna be alright. Now, what do you want for breakfast?

Dark: Souls of the innocent...  
Will: (_Taps his chin and uses his aura to common a bag of chocolate and stuffs some in his mouth_)  
Dark: (To Will) Really? (_Sighs and grabs the entire pot of brewed strong black coffee and disappears into the void_)

Will: (_Chocolate covering his face and fingers_) Mmmmmm  
Galli: Put the chocolate down Will  
King: Did she just-

Dark: I'll be drowning in my office with my coffee...  
Will: (_Stuff more chocolate in his mouth_) Nuh  
Dark: (_Chugs the coffee_)

Will: (_Downs a whole can of whipped cream_) SUGAR  
Dark: (_Leaves his office to bring back the empty coffee pot, aura lashing at everything_)  
King: (_muttered_) I'm just gonna be in the treehouse if anyone needs me (_bolts out the door to the treehouse_)

Will: (_Fills a cup with chocolate milk and downs the whole cup_)  
Galli: (_Sighs_) I'm making pancakes if anyone wants some  
Dark: (_Dumps coffee pot in the sink and slumps in his seat next to will, aura writhing_)

Will: (_Has chocolate-covered warfstache and looks over at Dark making a funny face_)  
Dark: Wow... (_Latches onto Will with his aura and pulls Will towards him_)  
Will: (_Chuckles_)

Galli: (_Makes pancakes and places them in front of Dark and Will_) Can someone please get King and tell him breakfast is ready  
Will: (_Begins to chomp down on pancakes_)  
Dark: (_Steps through the void and into the treehouse_) King breakfast is ready

Will: (_Almost chokes_)  
Dark: Wil! (_Grip tightens on his cane_)  
Will: (_Coughing_) I-I'm okay...

Dark: (_Pats Will on the back_)  
Host: (_Sits down at the table_) Can The Host have chocolate chip pancakes with blueberries and strawberries?  
Will: (_Clears throat_) Probably shouldn't have eaten that fast...

Galli: (_Sighs and kisses the side of Host head_) Of course. (_To Will_) No, you shouldn't have  
Dark: No, you shouldn't have... (_Eats a few bits of pancake_) I'm full  
Will: (_Coughs and drinks the rest of his chocolate milk_)

King: (_Climbs down the treehouse ladder and quickly makes his way back, barely noticing one of the younger squirrels peeking out from under his crown as he walks into the kitchen and sits down_)  
Will: (_Freezes_) I almost died...

Galli: (_To King_) What do you want on your pancakes?  
Dark: (_Pushes plat away and leans against Will_) I can't finish them..Galli... (_wraps his around himself like a blanket_)  
Will: (_Smiles at Dark_) I'll eat the rest okay?

Galli: Dark... I was talking to King. You don't have to eat them if you don't want to (makes Host his pancakes)  
Dark: I know...I'm just not hungry..  
Will: (_Through full mouth_) I've been really hungry lately...

King: (_Removes his crown when he feels something moving_) I-oh there you are (_the little squirrel leaps off his head, he grabs it and put it on his shoulder_) Um... nothing this time, just normal pancakes.  
Dark: (_Tightens his hold on his cane as his hand starts to tremble) I can tell (gives Will a shaky smile_)  
Galli: Alright King (_gives King his pancakes_)

Will: (_Eats the rest of the pancakes_) I've also been gaining weight...  
Galli: (_Gives The Host his pancakes_)  
Dark: Just be careful (_runs his hand through Will's pink hair_)

Host: He will be fine Darkiplier  
Dark: Still...(_his grip tightens on his cane and a faint creaking sound can be heard_)  
Will: (_Worried_) Are you alright?

King: Thanks Galli (_starts to quietly eat his pancakes, glancing around in concern_)  
Galli: (_Gently rubs Dark's back_) It's alright, just relax and hug Will. Welcome King  
Dark: (_To Will_) Do you really want me to answer that? (_Gives a strained smile and kisses Will's cheek and grabs Galli's hand with his aura_), did I say you could touch me?

Will: (_Concerned_) I think you should lay down Dark...  
Host: (_Narrates a heat pack into existence to help Dark with his chronic pain_)  
Dark: _No, I'm FiNe! _(_demonic voice and tightens his hold on Will_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment and tell me what you think. Please don't forget leave a kudos if you loved the chapter. The next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Aftermath of Bachelor Party Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7. Sorry, it's taken me so long to get it up.

Date: 16/10/19  
Time: 6:38 pm - 11:04 pm

Will: (_Shrinks into his seat_)  
Galli: Dark, you're in pain. It's alright to accept help. You're scaring   
Dark: (_Stand shakily_)

Will: (_Wraps his arms around his abdomen protectively_)  
Galli: Dark don-… how about you lie down and cuddle up with Will?  
Dark: **NO!!**

Will: (_Starts and falls off his chair but is caught by Galli_)  
Galli: (_Struggling to hold Will up. Her arms braced against his back_). God you’re heavy. Are you alright?  
Will: (_Shakily_) I-I’m sorry…I’m usually this easy to scare

Galli: (_Readjusts her arms and pushes Will until he’s standing, and helping him sit down as he’s shakily_) It-It’s fine (_steps back_)  
Will: (_In a shaky voice_) I don’t know why I’ve been so emotional lately…  
Dark: I’m… … Will … I …

Galli: (_Walks over to the stove_) it’s okay to feel a little emotional Will. You’re getting married  
Dark: (_Tenses in his seat but nods_)  
Will: (_Looks at Dark_) It-It’s not you

Dark: But I…. (_sighs as his aura moves_)  
Will: (_Sighs_) I might have to visit Dr Iplier…  
Galli: You did nothing wrong Dark

Dark: (_Flinches a little_) I’ll take you…  
Galli: (_Goes to set her plate down next to the Host when her shoulder clicks, she shifts her shoulder_). He’ll be in his office. You’ve done nothing wrong Dark  
Dark: (_Goes to take Will to see Dr Iplier but stop when the Doctor walked into the kitchen_)

Host: Hello Doctor. Ms Galli is making pancakes  
Dr. Iplier: Oh good, I’ll get the coffee started if no one has (g_oes to get the coffee pot out of the sink to refill it_)  
Galli: (_Pulls the coffee pot out of the sink and hands Dr Iplier his cup of coffee_)

Dr Iplier: (_Smiles_) Thanks  
Galli: (_Winks at Dr Iplier_) Welcome (_ignores the Host glaring at her_). Oh stop it Host  
King: (_Finished his pancakes a while ago and was now keeping an eye on the little squirrel that had climbed down his arm and onto his hand_)

Dr Iplier: (_Sipping his coffee_) I’ve been gaining weight over the last few weeks…  
Will: (_Shifts in his chair_) I haven't been feeling well lately...  
Dr Iplier: Aw, how so Will. Is everything alright

Will: (_Stares at the table_) I've been gaining weight over the last dew  
Dark: (_Grips his cane tightly_)  
Host: There’s nothing to worry about Darkiplier. Wilford is fine

Dr Iplier: Ah, and that's bothering you I assume. It's completely normal for humans to gain weight, if it's bothering you, you can always do some more exercise. Henrik's good at motivation, that's for sure (_shudders and laugh sarcastically_)

Dark: (_Leans towards the Doctor_) Care to tell us why (grins more and stares at Dr Iplier)  
Will: (_Shifts in his seat_) I've been sick almost every morning this week...  
Galli: Yeah. Very good. I don’t think I can _ever_ at him or a treadmill the same way ever again (_shuddered_)

Dark: W h a t  
Dr Iplier: It's a... long story... _he can be quite terrifying when he wants to_  
Dark: Good to know (_his eyes gleamed_)

Dr Iplier: (_To Will_) Have you been getting enough sleep Will? Maybe that's why you're dizzy and nauseous? Or may you caught the flu. Don't get any idea's Dark  
Galli: (_Shifts away from Dark_) Don't even think about it  
Will: (_Sighs_) I-It’s only in the morning…

Dr Iplier: That's a little strange  
Will: (_Gulps and look nervous_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Drinks more of his coffee_) how long have you been feeling sick?

Will: (_Sighs shakily_) A few weeks...  
Galli: (_Covers her mouth after she realizes what's wrong with Will_)  
Will: (_Gulps again_) Sorry

Galli: (_Takes deep breath to control her laughter_) Nothing to be sorry about  
King: (Stares at Will confused)  
Dr Iplier: No. There's nothing to be sorry about it

Dark: (_Smiles innocently at Galli_) I'm not going anything about it  
Dr Iplier: _DARK_  
Will: (_Let’s out a small, cute speak_)

Dark: (_Grins and rests his cane across his shoulder_) I'm a demon Edward! I'm not human  
Galli: Dark, don't even think about it. I think you're going to be in plenty of trouble soon enough (_leans against the counter crossing her arms somehow managing to control her laughing_).  
Will: (_Looks around_) Oh god..

Dr Iplier: That scares me more because I know as my friend Henrik would be perfectly fine with traumatizing me  
Dark: Why's that? (_Rolls eyes at Galli while tapping his cane against his shoulder_)  
Will: (_Turns to stare at Dark_) do you even know what I’m hinting at

Galli: (_Starts laughing and covers her mouth with her hand_)  
Dr Iplier: I-  
King: (_Confused_)

Dark: I have a hunch  
Will: (_Shaking a little_) I-  
Dark: (_Gives Will a reassuring smile while twirling his cane_) I’m shocked but I fully support you

Will: (_Looks around slightly relieved_)  
Dark: (_Kisses Will's cheek_)  
Galli: (_Takes a deep breath, then starts laughing and bends over_)

Will: (_Looks down at the table in embarrassed_)  
Dark: **Why is this funny to you girl?** (_Uses his aura to pick Galli up and pin her the wall knocking the breath out of her_)  
Host: Ms Galli isn’t laughing at you Wilford

Will: (_Looks up_) I know... just embarrassed. I haven't told anyone  
Host: Put her down. **NOW**  
Dark: (_Growls and pushes Galli harder against the wall making Galli gasp in pain_)

Will: (_Turns to Dark_) Don't hurt her! (Stands up shakily and leans against the table, breathing heavily)  
Dark: (_Drops Galli and rushes over to Will_)  
Galli: (_Hits the ground hard, groans and sits up rubbing her chest_) ow

Will: (_Shakily_) I'm fine...  
Host: (_Rushes over to make sure Galli alright but she pushes him away_)  
Will: (_Pain shoots up his back_) AHH!!!

Galli: I'm fine Host. Check on Will  
Dark: (_Help's Will to stand, picks him up and carries him over to the couch_)  
Will: (_Curls up in Dark’s arms_)

Dark: (_Kisses Will's forehead_)  
Galli: (_Coughs and groans and rubs her chest_) Y-You okay Will  
Will: (_Still in pain_) Yea-Yeah

Dark: Just lay here... (_lays Will on couch_) I'll get you water and some painkillers  
Host: (_Makes heat pack to help with Will's pain_)  
Will: (_Gets comfortable_) Al-alright…

Dark: (_Goes to get water and painkillers, running his aura threw Will's pink floof_)  
Will: (Hums and leans into Dark’s touch)  
Dark: Here you are … (_hands water and painkiller to Will_)

Galli: Aw, that's too cute  
Dark: Shut it (_aura whips at Galli angrily_)  
Will: (_Takes pills and downs the pills with the water_) th-thanks

Dark: Anytime love (_kisses and strokes Will's cheek_)  
Galli: Go- (_starts coughing and waves the Host away when he walked over to check on her_) I’m fine. Just sore

Dark: (_Comforts Will_)  
Will: (_Leans into Dark_)  
Dark: Just rest and take it easy

Bim: (_Walks into kitchen_) ... what happened here?  
Dark: **Lots**  
Bim: **I can see that … Will are you … having a child. Is that what I’m getting from this**

Will: Yeahhhhhh  
Host: (_Helps Galli up_) Darkiplier refrain from doing that again  
Bim: Neato. I will stay out of their way cause I’m terrible with children

Will: Hehe  
Galli: Ha, knew it (_starts coughing again_). Ugh, why now?  
Bim: Good question. I’m leaving before Dark tries to kill me again

Will: Do you want to feel the baby kick (_Dark kisses and hugs Will_)  
Galli: (_Coughs_) They'll be so cute. I hate being sick  
Bim: Uh. Do you trust me that close to you and your child? Does DARK trust me that close to you and his child?

Host: It's perfectly safe for you to be around their child  
Will: I wonder what they'll look like...  
Galli: You’ll have to stop arguing with Dark though I’m sure they’ll be adorable Will

Bim: Those are bold words. I know, I know… I already died that punishment enough. You think. You think they will have skin as a genetic trait. Wait… how did Dark even HAVE a child. He’s – wait. _Algebra lady_

Galli: Don't think so. Maybe. Dark's _dead_. Magic, Bim, magic  
Will: It's a marical (looks down at his abdomen and smiles)  
Bim: THAT’S WHAT I WAS THINKING GALLI and it really is. I have many questions but I’m beyond asking. Or…should be.

Galli: Try some ginger tea - no need to tell Trimmer  
Bim: Sorry…  
Gall: Thanks

Bim: I'm just...bleh...confused? I'm gonna... gooo ... (_slides out of the kitchen_)  
Will: Come on Bim. I won't let Dark hurt you again  
King: (_Went back to his treehouse to look after his squirrels_)

Host: Darkiplier will not hurt you as long as you do not irritate him  
Will: (_Sighs and rubs his abdomen_)  
Bim: Oh, I’ve irritated him alright

Galli: Host, you do know Bim's never going to stop irritating Dark  
Bim: (_Slides towards the door_) Exactly my problem  
Will: Bim, just once. Come on

Bim: (_Nervously looked at Dark before cautiously moving closer to Will_)... fine  
Will: (_Takes Bim's hand and presses it against his bump_)  
Bim: (_Jumps a little when the baby kicks_)

Will: (_Smiles_) I love them already...  
Galli: When did you figure it out (_rubs her chest and coughs_)  
Will: (_Sigh_) about a few days before the wedding

Galli: Will, we haven't had the wedding. Do you mean before we started _planning the wedding_  
Will: (_Looks at Galli_) Yeah  
Bim: Yeah that’s right. I died before we could do that

Galli: Congrats  
Will: (_Continue to chuckle and rubs his abdomen_) Thanks...  
Galli: (_Laughs then coughs and bends over a little_) I’m surprised it’s taken Dark this long to figure it out

Bim: (_Shrugs and slides out of the room again_)  
Will: It's gonna be hectic when the baby is born...  
Galli: Yep

Bim: It already is hectic  
Galli: Even more hectic  
Bim: (_Disappears_)

Will: I should get some rest...  
Galli: (_Sighs_) You should  
Will: (_Cuddles into the couch_) Hm goo (_yawn_) d

Galli: (_Pulls blankets over Will_) Hm goo (_yawns_) d idea  
Will: Goodnight (_falls asleep_)  
Galli: (_Yawn_) night Will (_running her hand through Will’s floof and goes back into the kitchen_)

Dark: (_Joins Will on the couch_)  
Galli: (_Aws slightly_)  
Dark: Shut up

Galli: I didn’t say anything  
Dark: (_Rolls eyes_)

Galli: Going for a shower. Do **not** turn off the hot water or so help me or you will regret it  
Dark: (_Smirks as his aura edges towards the water control unit_)  
Galli: (_There’s a scream from upstairs several minutes when the hot water lessens and goes cold then heats up again_) DARK, YOU FUCKING BASTARD.

Dark: Don't look at me~ (_smiles sweetly_)  
Galli: (_Walks into the kitchen dressed in shorts one of the Host’s old shirts, wet hair plastered to her face_). You bastard. I told you not to mess with the water.  
Dark: I didn’t! I was here the entire time (_gestures to the couch with one hand, his book in the other hand and pushed up the glasses he was wearing_)

Galli: (_Walks over to the cabinets for band aids, can’t find any, steals a cookie and glares at Dark_). Why don’t I believe you? How are we cut out of band aids (_moves her dripping hair off her neck. There were wet foot prints in the kitchen_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos if you loved the story


	8. Interlude: Nov 1st, 2019 - The Brownie Stabbing Incident - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some of the insanity that happens in between chapters of the main story. This takes place 2 days after Heist come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know its been forever since I last updated, but I have been crazy busy with work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a massive amount of fun. The spelling in this is almost exactly how it is in the screenshots. There are some emojis but I could only do so much on my computer.
> 
> People change their usernames SEVERAL times in this story. This is a mix of transcript and chat histroy

Date: 03/01/20  
Time: 12:12 am – 11:17 am

November 1, 2019 – 10:59 pm

This is how several people end up being stabbed, at least three people are eaten, their ghosts possess their half-eaten bodies as This happens in between the Wedding Story. This is not all of the story. There is more.

Sleeby baby: (_Holds up a knife, shaking head and looks regretful_) I’m sorry but I must stab one of you  
Tired Host Galli: Wha-why do you have to stab one of us…keep that knife away from me  
Fluffy: Me

Sleeby baby: (_Holds up knife_) Its for Anti, I must make a sacrifice  
Fluffy: Stab me  
Sleeby baby: No, you can’t ask for it.

Tired Host Galli: Sorry Fluffy (_pushes Fluffy forward, closer to knife-wielding Eli_)  
Sleeby baby: (_looks frustrated_) One of you must be sacrificed  
Fluffy: It’s okay I wanna die for the cause. I’ve seen Heist, I’ve lived a full life

Tired Host Galli: (_Pushes Fluffy close and steps back_) Take Fluffy, I’m sure Anti would be happy with them  
Sleeby baby: Hmm (_considers and plays with the knife_) this is a hard decision  
Fluffy: (_Zips mouth shut_)

Tired Host Galli: (_Tries to sneak away while Eli was distracted_)  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Booo  
Sleeby baby: (_Stabs Galli looks regretful_)

Fluffy: GALLI NOOOOOOOO  
Sleeby baby: 😊 😉

Tried Host Galli: No stay away (_runs but fails_). I hate you  
Sleeby baby: (_Stabs Galli six times_)  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Damnit, Bim gonna have to revive me again.

Tired Host Galli: (_Scrambling up and tries to escape, limping after being stabbed in the leg_) you already killed Fluffy WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME  
Fluffy: Presses F in ghost

Sleeby baby: (_Stabs Galli four times_) DIE  
Tired Host Galli: HOW ABOUT **NO**. I don’t want to die  
Sleeby baby: TOO LATE

Codragon: I’ll eat whoever dies  
Tired Host Galli: Someone HELP  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Oh no

Codragon: No  
Sleeby baby: Fluffy is dead  
Tired Host Galli: You can eat Fluffy but you NOT eating me

Codragon: Mmm… I won’t eat fluffy  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: No  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: We were talking about stabbing and I’m here can I be stabbed

Sleeby baby: (**knife emoji 5x**)  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Oh, thank god  
Sleeby baby: WAIT

Tried Host Galli: Please stab soapy  
Sleeby baby: NO GALLI IS BEING STABBED  
Codragon: Don’t stab Soapy sil vous plait

Soapy, the Messenger of the Sky: No stab me I’m here  
Codragon: Thanks man  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: RUN GALLI

Codragon: Stab galli  
Tried Host Galli: (_Tries to run_)  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: COD WHY ARE YOU TELL THEM _NOT_ TO STAB ME

Codragon: (_Casually trips Galli_)  
Tried Host Galli: I’m TRYING  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Oof

Codragon: Because I dotn want you to die?  
Tried Host Galli: (_Falls_) FUCK YOU TRIMMER  
Sleeby baby: (**STABS GALLI TO DEATH**)

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Pfft  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: DAMN  
Tired Host Galli: (_Gets up and continues to run_)

Codragon: Oh there goes a ghost  
Tried Host Galli: (_Looks down at her hands and grins_) Gotta love magic  
Codragon: A lot of ghosts ain’t there

Sleeby baby: (_Stabs gali in the head_)  
Codragon: That’s one tough knife  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: (_ghostly poke to cod/Bim_)

Sleeby baby: I swear if you block me again I’m going to actually stab you with a pencil  
Tried Host Galli: I … hate you … I will not helping ANY OF YOU in the future (dies)  
Codragon: (_nom_)

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: What did I dooo  
Codragon: Oh wh hai fluffy  
Tried Ghost Galli: BIM, DO _NOT_ EAT MY BODY

Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: Galli I tried to get them to stab me  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Hi :D  
Sleeby baby: (_Stabs Cod_)

Codragon: I’m eating gali  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: WHY? I’M RIGHT HERE  
Codragon: AXK WAIT WHAT

Sleeby baby: (_Stabs soapt_)  
Tried Host Galli: (_To Bim_) Leave my body alone you bastard  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: THANK YOU

Codragon: FHALFBSKDBDJD. ELI IS MURDEROUS HELP  
Sleeby baby: (_5x knives and sad face_) sorry you all have to die  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Welcome to the ghost zone Galli

Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: I appreciate being stabbed  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: I made ghost brownies  
Tried Host Galli: Im dead Bim. I can’t do ANYTHING to help

Murderer: _(knife)_  
Codragon: Not like you would  
Yancy is b a b y: Damn

Tired Host Galli: Oooh gimme (_makes grabby hands at ghost brownie_)  
Yancy is b a b y: More death  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: (_Gives ghost brownies_)

Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: I mean I told Eli to stab me  
Codragon: (_Ghost eats Galli anyway_)  
Yancy is b a b y: Uhhh maybe don’t eat the brownies

Tired Host Galli: (_Takes and eats brownies_)  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: >:0  
Murderer: You all have to change your username, so everyone knows your dead

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: You insulted my cooking  
I’m fucking dead thanks to Eli: W o w  
Tried Host Galli: Fluffy an excellent cook (_through full mouth_)

Yancy is b a b y: Well I died fr one of your brownies sl  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: They did kill someone last night though didn’t they  
Yancy is b a b y: So*. Yeah me

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: “_I died to one hitting me in the head_”  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY HAD CYANIDE  
Yancy is b a b y: YOU MADE THEM

Tried Host Galli: (_Laughs at Bim_) good job fluffy  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: Cyanide tastes good tho  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Well these don’t

Murderer: @everyone (_Sadface and knife_) you all have to die. Line up, I’ll stab you wherever you want  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Like almonds  
I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: DjJGBSKDBDB

Tired Host Galli: ….when did this happen and where was I?  
Yancy is b a b y: “ugh whatever kill me then”  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Gone?

Murderer: (_Knife_)😊 where?  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: I got eaten by Dev too  
Yancy is b a b y: “Uuuuuh neck so I can be one with anti”

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: “_I lost a quarter of my limbs to devon_”  
Tired Host Galli: (_Nods slowly_) I’m gonna go watch the rest of AHWM  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_Keyboard smash_)

Yancy is b a b y: I was eaten too  
Murderer: (_Stabs_)  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: How you’re a ghost

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: (_To Tried Host Galli_) Have fun!!  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: How you poke screen  
Yancy is b a b y: Thanks, oooooo

Tried Host Galli: I will  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: (_Pokes Bim again_)  
Yancy is b a b y: Yo cod are we ghost buddies again!

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: W hut “_goddamnit_”  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Join the ghost hell yea  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: AUTHOR BROKE INTO MY FUCKIN ROOM WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUZZY GOBLIN (_talking about his cat, yes he named his cat author and she is adorable_)

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: Don’t forget to change your name to death!  
Soapy, Messenger of the Sky: I’ll join hells suffering  
Murderer: (_Knife_)

Dead Irish Jim: New name lmao  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Hell’s neat  
Murderer: (_devil face_) hi, I’m also the devil

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: OhfUCK  
I’m the devil and the murderer: (_five devil faces_)  
Fluffy the friendly Ghost: (_Ghostly fleeing_)

Anomoly the Oddity: Wh… okay  
I’m the devil and the murderer: (knife and eyes looking left)  
Tried Host Galli: RUN

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: RUN  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Wow I didn’t know I had a devil brother  
Tired Host Galli: SHE WILL KILL YOU. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN

Anomoly the Oddity: Running  
I’m the devil and the murderer: Its** HE**  
Tired Host Galli: Run faster

Fluffy the friendly Ghost: You do now  
I’m the devil and a murderer: (**STABS Anomoly the Oddity ANYWAY**)  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Hes a murder man

Anomoly the Oddity: Welp  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_talking to the cat_) AUTHOR WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUZZY BASTARD  
Anomoly the Oddity: @tired dad I’m dead now babe

I’m the devil and the murderer: Who wants to be my right-hand man  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: I WILL  
Anomaly the Oddity: I would

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: ILL KILL PEOPLE  
I’m the devil and the murderer: Vore. WAIT NO VOTE. I MEANT VOTE **FUCK**  
Anomaly the Oddity: Wha-

Fluffy the walking corpse: I vote neither  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_Keyboard smash_)  
I’m the devil and the murderer: **VOTE**

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: I vote m e  
Dead Irish Jim: I vote  
I’m the devil and the murderer: Cod wins I like him more

Fluffy the walking corpse: I vote…where the hell is my body (_looks around for her body_)  
Anomaly the Oddity: I vote- okay  
Dead Irish Jim: (_Gasp_)

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: **HA HA** IM THE BEST  
Dead Irish Jim: I’m insulted  
Fluffy the walking corpse: (_Floats over to her bod**y**_)

I’m the devil and the murderer: @Dead Irish Jim (_four knives_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: (_possesses her own body_)  
I’m already dead so: I’m already dead do

I’m the devil and the murderer: Oh right  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_stabs everyone in the ghost world_)  
Dead Irish Jim: You gonna stab my body. Wow cod rude

I’m the devil and the murder: Wait (_keyboard smash_) I need those  
Matt Jim: FUCK NO  
Dead Irish Jim: (_Dies again_)

Fluffy the walking corpse: Nah  
Matt Jim: LIVE IS FOR THE LIVING  
Fluffy the walking corpse: (_Walks away_)

Dead Irish Jim: For all I know I could be dead tomorrow  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Life is for DYING  
Anomaly the Oddity: This is why I chose to stay in the in-between

Spooksy (Lynn): Why is the first thing I wake up to a threat to stab me from a murderer??  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_Eli stabs Lynn_) NO DON’T STAB MY WIFE  
Dead Irish Jim: LYNN HEYY

Fluffy the walking corpse: Lynn!!  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: PLEASE WE’RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROE  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Hiiii

Dead Irish Jim: OMFG TOMORROW!!  
Fluffy the walking corpse: We’re being murdered  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: LYNN RUN, ELIS KILLING EVERYONE

Matt Jim: LYNNNNNN I LOVE YOU  
Dead Irish Jim: LYNN DM ME THE DRESS YOU CHOSE!  
Matt Jim: that videos coming today

Spooksy (Lynn): WHAT  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Oh funky  
Matt Jim: ALSO, COD

Spooksy (Lynn): _I__ WILL DM_  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: BUT RUN LYNN RUN  
Matt Jim: COD

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Hai  
Dead Irish Jim: Yeeeeee  
Fluffy the walking corpse: (_struts off in own body_)

Matt Jim: COD WE GOTTA CHOOSE A CAKE  
Dead Irish Jim: Cod did you chose a suit  
Spooksy (Lynn): WHY ARE WE ALL GETTING STABBED

I’m the devil and the murderer: NO NOW NO @spooksy (Lynn) (_six knives_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Sacrifices to Anti  
I’m the devil and the murderer: YOU’RE DEAD

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_tackles Eli_) NOOO  
Matt Jim: Cod we gotta choose a cake  
Spooksy (Lynn): (blue scream face)

I’m the devil and the murderer: (_blush smile_)  
Ghost Matt Jim: FRICK  
Spooksy (Lynn): I’ve been told I’m not allowed to die without Dev’s permission so

I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: (_pew_) Oh thank god  
I’m the devil and the murderer: Fuck you, you lost your position as my right-hand man  
Tried Host Galli: Because Eli killed us. Bim what did you do with my body? (searches and repossess body)

I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: YOU KILLED MY WIFE  
Ghost Matt Jim: HELP  
I’m the devil and the murderer: Where

I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: It’s half-eaten thing over there _(waves vaguely in the direction of Galli’s body_)  
Ghost Matt Jim: Where’s my body  
Dead Irish Jim: (_Also repossesses body_)

I’m the devil and the murderer: (_Stares in morbid horror_) What the fuck. Ww. Ew  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_shoots Eli_)

Ghost Matt Jim: (_Repossesses body_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Pfft, Galli you look like a zombie  
Dead Irish Jim: Ok, I’m alive again

I’m the devil and the murderer: I’m the devil, you can’t shoot me  
Ghost Matt Jim: I’m alove  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: I’m Cthulhu coward

I’m the devil and the murder: In slenderman  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_Squinting_) I’m… uncle Larry?  
Fluffy the walking corpse: (_walks away_)

Dead Irish Jim: Yo Fluffy you promise theses no poison in the brownies now?  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Yes, I promise  
Dead Irish Jim: Can I have one, please

I’m the slenderman/eyeless jack: I’ll eat your kidneys  
Zombie Matt Jim: And No drug?  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Oh my life and unlife

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: I already ate mine thanks  
Fluffy the walking corpse: There’s nothing in them  
Dead Host Galli: (_Purses lips_) Ah wonderful. Thank you SO MUCH Trimmer. I’m not stopping Dark from killing you the next time you annoy him

Fluffy the walking corpse: (_Yeets brownies_)  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Do it nerd  
Spooksy (Lynn): I didn’t get to say hi to everyone bc I was too tired to process and there was a lotta going on, so h ELLO

Dead Irish Jim: Thank you fluff!  
I’m the slenderman/eyeless Jack: (_chomps down on Bim_)  
Prophet Jim, Demon Hangover: _We getting murdered now?_

Dead Irish Jim: Hey Lynn! Sup Scuttle  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Yup!  
I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: Hai Lynn uwu

I’m the slenderman/eyeless Jack: (left looking eyes and knife)  
Spooksy (Lynn): uwu  
Prophet Jim, Demon Hangover: Hi, you dead again Jim?

Fluffy the walking corpse: Ohno  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: my flesh rebuilds faster than it's eaten  
Fluffy the walking corpse: We all are and you're next

Prophet Jim, Deceased: Horse death?  
Undead Irish Jim: “Yup I am scuttle”  
I’ll fuck you: (_no walking sign_) no walking in hell

Prophet Jim, Deceased: (_moonwalks_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Well you know what? (_walks_)  
I’ll fuck you: FUCK NO

Undead Irish Jim: Um, who else is half alive now?  
I’ll fuck you: (_running person_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Fluffy the walking corpse: Meee

I’ll fuck you: (_four running people_)  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: (_break dances_)  
Undead Irish Jim: We’re like Robbie now!

Fluffy the walking corpse: (_hovers in the hair_) >~>  
I’ll fuck you: (four middle fingers)  
Spooksy (Lynn): I would like to heelies through hell pls

Prophet Jim, Deceased: _Nice_  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Yes  
Undead Irish Jim: Wait since we died yesterday and repossessed our bodies then. Are we like double zombies?

Fluffy the walking corpse: UHHH yes?  
Undead Irish Jim: Hella  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: (_death x2_)

Fluffy the walking corpse: I died cause sacrifice and Galli volunteering me  
I’ll fuck you: I’ll kill all of you  
Undead Irish Jim: You can’t really again. Your dead too tho

I’ll fuck you: I’ll fuck you  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Ohno  
Prophet Jim, Deceased:_ I got shanked_

I’ll fuck you: WaIT  
Undead Irish Jim: Kindy  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: _Oop_

Fluffy the walking corpse: O.o  
I’m fuckin dead thanks corpse: Oof  
I’ll fuck you:** I’LL FUCK YOU UP**

Prophet Jim, Deceased: Wrong chat bro  
I’ll fuck you: I MESSED UP. WAIT NO. Not saying I won’t fuck you  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: (_snrk of death_)

I’ll fuck you: BUT NO

Dead Host Galli: Im still dead, just possessing my HALF EATEN body  
I’ll fuck you *up*: great (four bicycle men) I’m outta here  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Fuck me yourself coward

Undead Irish Jim: Cod do you still have wings?  
I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: Yeah irs cool uwu  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: Why not down JamEli?

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: “yes?”  
I’ll fuck you *up*: I will  
Undead Irish Jim: _Can I have wings?_

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: YES  
Undead Irish Jim: Yay!  
Prophet Jim, Deceased:_ Wing time? I too fly?_

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: “Uh, sure?” (_poof_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: (_hovering above the ground_)  
I’ll fuck you *up*: (_Raises hand_) Can I have wings

Undead Irish Jim: “Woohoooo”  
Spooksy (Lynn): :0 wings  
Undead Irish Jim: “You killed us” (sticks out tongue)

I’m fucking head thanks Eli: Everyone has wings except Galli cause her body can’t told them  
I’ll fuck you *up*: Yaym  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: “I CAN COMMUNE WITH THE BEES DIRECTLY”

Undead Irish Jim: _oh god_  
I’ll fuck you *up*: **Beeusu**  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Galli I shall chill on the ground with you

I’ll fuck you *up*: Bee jesus  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR BEESUS CHRIST  
I’ll fuck you *up*: All must pray for beesus

Undead Irish Jim: Files into air and divebombs Lynn into a hug  
Dead Host Galli: Aw, but I want wings  
Prophet Jim, Decreased: “The Bees saying Anti is Digiman”

Fluffy the walking corpse: Fuck beesus  
I’m fucking dead thanks Eli: (keyboard smash)  
Doc is Beesus: Wait fuck I’m in study hall I’m trying not to laugh

Spooksy (Lynn): !!!!!!!! I LOVE HUGS, THANK  
Prophet Jim, Deceased: “Fluffy that’s illegal”  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Fuck yo squirrels Fluffy

Undead Irish Jim: (Hugs)  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_hugs Lynn as well_)  
Fluffy the walking corpse: You already are Bim T-T

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: ILL DO IT MORE IF YOU DON’T HONOR BEESUS  
Spooksy (Lynn): **!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, love hugs, thank!!!!!!!**  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (squishes at Lynn)

Fluffy the walking corpse: (Flips off)  
Spooksy (Lynn): DO IT FLUFFY, BE A REBEL  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: (_grows another arm and flips you off back_)

Fluffy the walking corpse: I am a rebel  
Undead Irish Jim: Is beesus a bee god or-?  
Fluffy the walking corpse: Fuck the beesus

I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: Yes, BI  
Doc is Beesus: BEESUS  
I’m fuckin dead thanks Eli: NO

Spooksy (Lynn): He is simply beesus  
Fluffy the walking corpse: FUCK THE BEESUS  
Undead Irish Jim: Um okay. Fair enough

Tried Host Galli: No, Eli, it’s not. Pick Fluffy. She’s been volunteered for the position of sacrifice  
Fluffy: I’ll come back, anyway right? That’s how this works.  
Tried Host Galli: I think so. That’s what happens when Anti takes over Jack. You might be a little sore though.

Sleeby baby: (_Walks closer to Fluffy, holding the knife_) Come here  
Fluffy: (_Smiles nervously_)  
Tried Host Galli: (_Backs away from Eli_) I hope you talking to Fluffy and not me

Sleeby baby: (_Stabs Fluffy_)  
Fluffy: Nah, I’ve died in worse manners I hardly call stabbing the wo-  
Tried Host Galli: (_Stares as Fluffy is stabbed with morbid curiosity_). That looks painful

Fluffy: …yeah. Okay that might hurt just a bit (dies)

Tried Host Galli: (_Raises eyebrow_). You think… oh, she’s dead. I hope Anti takes sacrifices. Eli stays AWAY from me (_backs away from Eli when she appears behind Galli, she backs away and ends up trips over Fluffy and stumbles and runs._)

Sleeby baby: Sorry, not sorry. It’s he  
Fluffy: (_Her ghost appears and stares down at her head body_) Well, shit.  
Sleeby baby: You have to change your nickname to something like ‘Dead Fluffy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I took screenshots. There are 133 of them. I have 66 more to before the end of the story. This story is 11 PAGES and 3,208 words long. I will be posting part 2 very soon. I did all of this literally today. I have two more interclude stories to add to this. The third one is a little shorter but second is just as long as this one but shouldn't take long.


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath of the Bachelor Party 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The insanity continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this last year. I didn't realise I didn't finish and post it. I hope you enjoy this.

Date: 17/10/19 - 05/01/20  
Time: 7:10 pm - 2:04 am

Dark: (_Scowls_) You can't blame me for everything!  
Galli: I know you were the one who did it  
Dark: Do you have any proof? (_Stares back in the void_).

Host: Dark, I saw you fiddle with the hot water  
Dark: **I didn't ask you**  
Host: You might not have asked but the Host know you were the one who did it. Galli is that one of my shirts (_Galli was wearing a white shirt and a pair of shorts. It was four sizes too big and covered her hands)_.

Dark: Well, well, well (_grins when he see Galli's shirt_)  
Galli: It might be. (_To Dark_) What are you grinning at?  
Dark: Just the fact that you're bold enough to wear The Host's clothes

Galli: It's not the first time. (_To Host_) You never said I couldn't (_shrugs, one side of the shirts slipped a little but she pulled it back up_).  
Dark: Because that doesn't bother me  
Galli: Host never said I couldn't and besides there's nothing wrong with it (_finishes off the cookie she was eating_).

Dark: I never said that  
Galli: (_Ties up her hair with one of the hair ties around her wrist_)

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Will: (_Wakes up, yawning and stretches_)

Dark: (_Strokes Will's hair_)  
Will: (_Smiles up at Will_) Morning love  
Dark: Morning love...

Will: (_Sits up and looks down at his abdomen) would you like to feel them kick (looks up at Dark_)  
Dark: (_Freezes and looks at his hands feeling his aura curling around him_) I...  
Will: (_Gently takes Dark's hand) It's alright, you wait hurt (Will pressed Dark's hand on his abdomen_)

Dark: (_Tenses and grits his teeth_)  
Will: (_moves Dark hand around_) Do you feel that?  
Dark: (_Nods and his skin flushes a darker grey_)

Will: (_Chuckles_) Your adorable when you blush  
Dark: Shut up (_Mumbles and looks away_)  
Bim: (_Silently enters the house and towards his room_)

Will: (_caresses Dark's cheek_) I can't wait to marry you  
Dark: Neither can I (_leans in and kisses Will's softly_)

Will: (_Returns Dark kiss as Dark cups his cheek and Will runs his hand through Dark's floof_)

Dark: (_Chuckles_) Be careful there Will  
Will: (_Smiles_) I will don't worry  
Dark: We should go and have breakfast

Will: (_Leans on Dark_)  
Dark: (_Kisses the top of Will's head_) I'll go get the coffee started  
Will: (_Sits down at the table_) I don't think I should have coffee

Dark: Alright ... I'll get you some water or pills  
Will: (_Shifts in his seat_) Chocolate milk would be preferable  
Dark: Okay (_pours Will's a glass of chocolate milk_)

Will: (_Takes glass_) I don't feel hungry at the moment. I'll just have milk (_takes sip and gags_)  
Dark: Oh my... (_leads Will to the bathroom_). Do you need to throw up  
Will: (_Quickly nods, then falls to knees and empties his stomach and gulps_) I don't feel so good.

Dark: (_Pulls back Will's hair and rubs his back_)  
Will: (_Coughs_) M-morning sickness... (_spits in the sink and whips his mouth_)  
Dark: I know

Will: (_Yawns_)  
Dark: Are you sure you don't want to sleep more?  
Will: I'm fine

Dark: (_Frowns and nods, heading back to the kitchen back to the kitchen but stops when Will pulled on his arm_). What's the matter?  
Will: (Leans into Dark) Kiss me  
Dark: (_Flushes a bit and nods and grabs Will's shoulder as he leans closer, Dark slowly kisses Will who retains it passionately and Dark flushes a darker shade of grey_). Will I...

Will: (_Breathing heavily_) It's alright  
Dark: Are you sure that you're not hungry? You haven't eaten anything yet?  
Will: (_Puts his head on Dark's shoulder_). I'm okay, I still don't feel very well...

Dark: (_Carries Will to bed_). Time to rest  
Will: (_Gasps_). Dark I'm fine  
Dark: (_Presses his finger against Will's lips_)

Will: (_Grumbles_) I'm not tired...  
Dark: Your still not feeling well. You need to rest  
Will: (_Pouts_) I don't wanna go to bed

Dark: You don't have to ... you just need to rest; I'll keep you company (_runs his aura through Will's pink floof_)  
Will: (_Groans and rubs his abdomen_) Fine...  
Dark: (_Cuddles into Will_) Good

Will: (_Lays his head on Dark's chest, wrapping his arm around Dark's abdomen_) love you so much  
Dark: (_Cuddles into Will_) Good  
Will: (_Cringes and chuckles_) They're really active tonight (_rubs his abdomen_)

Dark: I'll get you some tea to help you and find Dr Iplier (_gets up and heads to the kitchen_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Sips mug of coffee_) Morning Dark  
Jackie: (_Knocks on the front door_)

Dr Iplier: Ah shit. Wonder who that is. Want me to get that?  
Dark: Morning Doctor. Could you check on Will? I'll get the door  
Dr Iplier: Oh, okay, will do (_knocks on Will's door and pushes it open when Will told him to come in_)

Dark: (_Heads to the door with a frown_)  
Dr Iplier: Do you think you could come to my office? Dark asked me to give you a check-up, or do you want me to bring my equipment  
Jackie: (_Dark opened the door to see Jackie standing there with gifts_) TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA

Dr Iplier: (J_ackie's yell echoed through the house making Dr Iplier and Will jump_)  
Dark: (_Stares at Jackie, unimpressive as his aura shifts and flicks_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Helps Will to his office_) Okay just sits down for me (_pats the bed_)

Jackie: What... I'm early?  
Will: (_Gets up from the chair and sits next to Dr Iplier_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Walks out of the room and comes back with his bag and a clipboard_). Alright, so have you been having pain? Other than the child kicking?

Dark: ... (_Grips his cane tighter as aura spread through around the room, nearing Jackie as he sighs and runs a hand through his floof_). Who told you there was a wedding here?  
Will: (_Sighs_). Just some back pain nothing worse than that  
Dr Iplier: (_Scribbles on his clipboard_). Ah good. Are you still throwing up?

Jackie: Oh! (_He sees the aura and takes a step back_). Silver told me?  
Will: (_Leans back on the bed_). I was sick this morning, so yes (_frowns_) it wasn't fun  
Dark: I see... (_sighs again before stepping a sick to let Jackie in, walking into the kitchen to filling the coffee pot_). I'm going to get him to come down to see you

Jackie: Alright! Where can I put these (_lifting the gifts boxes_)  
Dark: Put them on the counter (_gestures to the counter before making himself coffee_)  
Jackie: (_Puts the gifts on the counter before going to the living room_)

Dr Iplier: Ah... I see  
Will: (_Cringes and rubs his side_). They're really active today...  
Dark: (_Gits his teeth, his voice turning demonic_). **SILVER COME HERE**

Silver: (_Rushes down the stairs into the kitchen_). Jesus, yes, yes I'm here, what's wrong?  
Dark: You told Jackie the wedding was happening?!!!  
Jackie: (_Waves_) Hi Silver!

Dark: (_Growl faintly and taps the floor with his cane_)

Will: (_To Dr Iplier after hearing the commotion downstairs_) What's going on down there? (_Shifts on the bed_)  
Silver: Uhhhhhhh hi (_waves nervously_) and uh yeaaaa  
King: (_In his treehouse with his squirrels_)

Will: (_Cringes when the baby kicks_) calm down (_rubs abdomen_)  
Dark: (_Growls at Silver_) Why would you do that?! You know the wedding is still being planned!  
Will: (_Goes to stand but stumbles when pain shoots through his back_,) AHHH (_takes a deep breath_) oh god

Dark: (_Rushes upstairs to help Wil_)  
Silver: Um  
Will: (_Breathing in and out slowly_)

Jackie: ... is everything alright?  
Will: (_Gulps_) I – (_cringes in pain_)  
Silver: I don't know

Will: (_Breathing heavily_) I – I think... it might be time (_shakily_) I'm scared  
Dr Iplier: (_Wraps an arm around Will and comforts him_) Hey, you'll be okay. Don't worry. (_Notices Dark in the doorway_) Dark stay near him okay. I'll see what's going on  
Will: (_Cringes in pain, starts to cry and curls into a ball_) Okay...

Dark: (_Wipes away Will's tears and kisses his forehead_) Shh...  
Will: (_Leans into Dark_) I hope they are okay... (_whimpers when pain shoot through his body_)  
Dark: (_Hums_) They'll be okay

Will: (_Rubs his abdomen as the pain subsides_)  
Dr Iplier: (_Sighs_) Jesus, they're active... maybe it was contractions, but it's a little too early for that..  
Dark: (_Strokes Will's Floof_) Yes it is...

Dr Iplier: (_Hums in thought_) Wil, have you been eating? Maybe that's it  
Dark: _(Dark and Doctor Iplier help Wil down to the kitchen_) He hasn't been hungry when I asked him yesterday  
Galli: (_Walk into the kitchen stretching_) Morning everyone. What's been hap (_yawning_) ppening? What's for breakfast?

Dr Iplier: Ah  
Will: (_Looks down_) I haven't been hungry...  
Jackie: (_Look up from his place on the couch_) That's a good question! I'm kinda hungry!

Galli: Try some ginger or peppermint tea it'll help settle your stomach. I cooked yesterday. Its someone else's turn today  
Dr Iplier: (_Jumps at Jackie's question_) J-Jesus Christ. I forgot you were here Jackie-  
Silver: How did you forget?

Dark: (_Grins_) It's Bim's turn to cook but he's hiding  
Dr Iplier: I honestly don't know-  
Will: (**Shifts in his seat**)

Dark: I'll cook for today (_start to get things out for breakfast_)  
Dr Iplier: Considering how loud-  
Will: I think it could be false contractions...

Galli: It's your fault he's gone into hiding Dark, you don't have to be so pleased about it (_shakes her head_)  
Host: (_To Will_) More than likely

Dark: (_Gets out pots and pans_) Breakfast ready soon, but there is coffee in the pot and creamer is in the fridge along with the sugar  
Will: I'm just scared to lose them...  
Dr Iplier: Oh Will... you won't, don't worry

Galli: YAY coffee (_starts to make coffee_) your not going to lose them, Will  
Dr Iplier: I'm sorry you're scared, but it's normal  
Dark: You won't... (_grabs eggs from the fridge and cracks into the pan_). How do you like your eggs?

Jackie: Scrambled!  
Dr Iplier: Me too  
Dark: Galli, Will, Silver what about you three?

Silver: Um probably fried I guess  
Galli: Don (yawns) n't mind. Eggs on toast. Do we have any BBQ Sause?  
Dark: (Whisks eggs while grabbing potatoes as well as a grater)

Will: Scrambled. Although I'm not hungry...  
Dark: What kind of toast? We have white, wheat and sourdough? (Frowns at Will) you have to, you're eating for two  
Dr Iplier: Eh, white is fine

Galli: Sourdough  
Will: I'll just take the eggs...  
Jackie: Sourdough

Will: (_Puts his head in his hands and sighs_)  
Dark: (_Finishes on eggs while starting to make hash-browns_) breakfast is almost ready. (_Puts sausages and bacon on the stove_)  
Galli: (_Makes Host his coffee and puts sough dough bread in the toaster_) Is anyway else having toast? (_Hands Host his coffee as her stomach rumbles, she wraps her arms around her waist embarrassed_)

Will: (_Shakes his head_) I'm just having eggs  
Dark: I'll be having toast along with Edward and Jackie  
Jackie: Cool

Galli: Okay, what kind of toast?  
Dark: (_Finishes hash-browns, moving to sausages and bacon_) Sourdough bread for me and Jackie and white for Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon. Next week is going to be hectic for me. Don't forget to comment and kudos


End file.
